


Returning to Ericson's

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine a telekinetic badass, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Super power AU, a few deathes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Joan has claimed control of the school and it's students. Barely escaping with some other students, Clementine runs into the rumored dead Alexander Walters, who is another telepath. Knowing how dire the situation is, they all agree to take back the school. However, they'll need help. Will they be able to stop Joan, or will Joan claim them with the rest of the students? And is there more that meets the eye than just a power hungry woman?





	1. Culture Shock - Clementine

"Where are we goin' exactly..?" A slightly dazed Brody asked, sitting besides Marlon in the back. Alex looked up from the driver's seat, adjusting the mirror to look at her, "We can't defeat Joan. We need help from some others.". I looked at him slightly annoyed, "Who is going to help us against Joan? We don't know anyone." I bitterly stated, still frustrated with the days earlier events.

Our friends were corrupted. Trapped with Joan at the school!

"Woah there, Clem. Just caused you don't know anyone, doesn't mean I don't." He remarked, driving with a purpose. "I hope that corruption hasn't fried your brain." Aasim hissed out from the back, sitting between Tenn and Rosie, who kept licking at his face. "Screw where we're going. We need a bigger car or another car." Marlon groaned. "Quit your whining, we only got another hour and a half until we get there." Alex chuckled as we all groaned in annoyance, "Come on people, it's a road trip! You should enjoy this, your allowed to go free!". Defiantly Louis' big brother. 

"First of all, this isn't free. We're searchin' for people to help us stop that damned woman from controlling our friends!" Brody snapped from the back, shocking us all. "You should just lie down..." Marlon told her, helping her lie down best he could in the cramped back row.

I glanced back at them, just before groaning as my stomach growled. "We missed lunch..." Tenn muttered. "It was right after the assembly, so it's probably for the best." Sophie sighed out, a hand over her stomach. Alex glanced back, letting out a groan. "Please tell me some of you guys got money on you." Alex asked, glancing back at us. "Money?" Tenn asked, petting Rosie over Aasim. "Yeah, there's a fast food place not far from here." Alex explained, driving up to indeed, a fast food restaurant. "Guess we can't be picky." Sophie commented. 

Alex parked, before looking at us all. "Seriously though, we need money folks. I'm not Lee, I can't make things appear out of thin air." He explained. Shaking my head, I opening a pocket of my dark denim jacket, and pulled out a wallet. "You've had that on you this entire time?" Marlon asked, climbing over from the back. "Mom wanted me to be prepared just in case." I told, climbing out of the car with Alex, Marlon following up. Aasim climbing into the front seat, waiting for us. "Let's make this quick." He told. Alex nodded to the sensory troubled, combing his bangs over his corrupted eye, and looking at Marlon and I. "Come on then." We all headed inside.

Stepping in line, the three of us waited. Marlon and I stood anxiously between the people, and Alex looked at the two of us. "Scared of getting caught?" He whispered. Marlon nodded, glancing at his gloves. "Best way to not mess up, is by not thinking about it. When you think to much, you freak out, and when you freak out your lose control." Alex explained. Marlon was about to speak, when something beeped. "Holy crap." I gaped, pulling something out of my back pocket. "What was that?" Marlon asked. I looked at my phone, surprised that it was both alive, and getting messages now. "No way, I haven't had signal in three weeks." I checked my notifications, grimacing at all the messages from my old friends, "That's a lot.". "You certainly were popular." Marlon remarked. "Eh, most of them were probably trying to act like their friends with the girl that threw people with her mind." I rolled my eyes, deleting the messages.

The three of us waited in line, and I decided to enjoy this moment of signal. Man, I was so happy I kept everything I loved in this jacket. Pulling out my lavender headphones, putting them into my phone, and turning on one of my favorite songs. Marlon glanced at me, looking over. When I side eyed him, he tensed, looking away. A small smirk grew on my face, as I looked at him. "That's right, you guys were pretty young when you came. Must be a bit of a culture shock." I chuckled, before holding out an ear bud for him "Wanna listen?". Marlon looked at me, before slowly taking the ear bud, putting it into his ear. "What is this?" He asked. "Firework, by Katy Perry, came out not to long ago." I responded, playing the song for him.

We listened for a few minutes, before Alex called out to us. "Hey love birds, foods ready, come on!" He shouted. I grew flustered, taking my ear buds back. If only Alex knew that I really like Louis. Taking the food from the counter, the three of us headed back to the van, where the others were still thankfully.

"About time, we were getting bored." Sophie commented. "You were getting bored." Tenn retorted, making the neon troubled groan. I softly chuckled, climbing into the passenger seat. Aasim grunted, climbing back into the back with the others, allowing Alex into the driver's seat. "We grabbed a bit of everything. Everett gave me lots of cash, your guys help too. We got drinks for everyone, some fries." Alex paused as Rosie whined, "And a burger for the beautiful big girl.". The sweet girl smiled as Alex passed a burger back, Tenn feeding it to Rosie. Marlon offered Brody some food, but she slowly shook her head.

I frowned, turning around to face Alex. "Please tell me one of these friends we're meeting is a doctor." I pleaded. Alex started driving again, looking at me, "Don't worry, Sam and Greg's dad is a doctor." Alex explained. "Sam and Greg?" Minerva asked. "Yeah, they are some fellow troubled folk. I met their dad through Lee when Joan first went nuts. He also houses two other troubled with him, Paige and Michonne." Alex explained. "So will they be able to help us?" Marlon questioned. "We just gotta convince the old man into letting us borrow his kids. He's really over protective, but I'm pretty sure he'll be easier than Michonne." Alex breathed out. Looking at him confused, I asked, "WHat's wrong with Michonne?".

"She watched her entire family die, and relieves it every day."


	2. Welcome to the Fairbanks' Home - Marlon

Fuck, man....that sounded rough. "Poor woman was destroyed by that. Her power is invulnerability... Pretty fucking gruesome man." Alex breathed out. I couldn't even begin to imagine how that felt. Losing your entire family in an accident, being the soul survivor just because of your power.

After a while longer, Alex pulled up to an old mansion looking place. Kinda reminded me of the school. Big building surrounded by gates in the middle of no where. Parking the van, Alex stepped out of it, looking inside. "Clem, Marlon, come with me. The rest of you, stay." Alex stated. Minerva and Aasim groaned loudly in annoyance. "Ahem." I coughed out, making him stop. "Oh right, uh bring her too." Glaring a bit, I went inside the van, picking up Brody, she wasn't looking to good. "You're gonna be okay Brod, I promise.".

A shocked gasp escaped my lips as Rosie lept out of the car, bolting inside. "Woah!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god, dog." Alex face palmed, as we chased after her up hearing yells coming from inside. "Rosie down girl-!" I shouted as we rushed inside.

To my shock, Rosie was over some young adult man, licking his face. "Oh my." An adult man entered with two young boys at his side. "Is that Rosie?" One young boy with a beanie asked. "I think it is!" The other boy grinned. The adult man turned to us, mouth dropping. "What the hell have you done this time Alexander?" The man hissed under his breathe. "John, Im gonna need a huge favor man." Alex whispered, taking John's arm. The man looked at us, sighing loudly, especially after he saw Brody. "Sam, Paige! I'm going to need your help! Greg, watch the dog and the boys." John told, before leading us to another room.

John led us to a seperate living room, gesturing me to lay her down. Brody groaned weakly as I laid her down. "Hold on Brody, he's a great doctor." Alex told, turning as two women entered the room, one blonde, the other with raven black hair. "Oh my god, what?" The blonde gaped. Alex turned to us, gesturing to the two women, "This here is Paige, our local sunshine, and Sam, John's daughter. She can multiply.". "Screw you two Alex." Sam scoffed, before joining John at Brody's side. I leaned over Sam's shoulder, looking at Brody with concern. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked. John glanced at me, removing Clem's shirt from Brody's head. "This is a serious cut. Your lucky she's lasted this long. It's not good, but I know enough to treat her, don't you worry." John explained, helping me relax a little.

"So, good that you're treating her and all, but where's this Michonne?" Clementine asked. Paige looked up in alarm, turning to us. "What do you need with her?" Paige hesitantly asked. I turned to Clem, and she nodded. Letting out heavy sigh, I told them everything. What happened to the shcool, what happened to our friends. How Joan practically took everything from us, no...she did take everything from us.

"And that's how we ended up here...we can't stop Joan alone...please, we can't let her keep them." Clementine finsihed, slowly looking up. Sam and Paige looked at us heart broken and horrified. It was a fucked up story I knew, couldn't blame them for wishing it wasn't real. Sam glanced at Alex, who was silently staring at the ground. Sighing heavily, Sam stood up. "I'll be right back dad." Sam waved us to follow her, and Clementine stood up, but I stayed seated. Clem looked at me, concerned. I didn't even look at her, my eyes were focused on Brody. "You go ahead Clem, I gotta stay with her..." I simply said. Thankfully she didn't pry, and followed Sam. My eyes went back to Brody's unconscious form, and I held my head in my hands. I couldn't fail her too. I couldn't fail her like I failed Louis and Violet. I already failed so many of my friends, I couldn't fail her too.

To my surprise, when I looked up Greg leading everyone inside the mansion. "W-What...?" I questioned, slowly getting up. John was still treating Brody's head injury, and slowly I allowed myself to leave. "I thought we said stay." I spoke. Minerva scoffed, folding her arms. "If you weren't so busy dozing off, Paige told us we were allowed to spend the night. It's been a long day, and if we want to help our friends, we need to be at 100%" Minnie explained, before following Paige upstairs. I slowly glanced at her, then inside the living room where Brody was. "Come on lover boy, you need rest too." Aasim commented, looking at me. I scowled at him, before sighing out loud, following them upstiars.

"Where are you guys going?" James questioned, stepping out of the kitchen. We all turned, facing the younger boy. "We we're gonna go to bed." Tenn hesitantly said. "Dudes, you haven't even gotten a chance to try Mrs. Fairbanks food, it's fucking devine." Alex stepped out, eating from a plate. Slowly all of us looked at him, and John stepped out to explain for us. "Your already here, and there's always plenty of left overs. Come, join us." John spoke, entering the kitchen. My eyes darted over to the living room, but Minnie moved me forward.

Soon we joined all six members of the Fairbanks family, eating with them. Paige moved Brody into her room, where she, Brody, and Clementine were sleeping. That meant Aasim was bunking with Greg, Tenn was sleeping with the two younger boys, the twins were with Sam, and I ended up getting stuck in the living room with Alex and Rosie. "Thank you so much for the food." Clem spoke, taking a bite of the salad. "It's not an issue. It's heart breaking hearing what happened to you." Mrs. Fairbanks softly responded, not having much on her plate. "Did we take to much?" Tenn hesitantly asked. "It wasn't you dears...it's just, I'm a bit sick is all." Mrs. Fairbanks responded, getting a sad look from her family. I slowly looked up, poking at my food with a fork, "I can assure you, we won't be long once we get Michonne.". "Get me for what?" Our group lightly gasped, turning back...finally seeing her at the door.

Standing at the doorway was this Michonne that Alex spoke so much about...and you could just see how ruined this woman was. While her body was undestroyable, it seemed her mind and soul had been broken...this was going to be difficult.


	3. Michonne - Alex

My eyes wandered over to the woman who stood at the door. Michonne gave a silent glance at all of us, then me. "Michonne, please I can explain." I couldn't finish my sentence as she was already gone. Sighing loudly, I swore under my breathe, stabbing some food with my fork. The others noticed my aggressiveness. "What's got you so bent?" Minerva questioned, feeding Rosie a small portion of food. Aasim glanced at me, narrowing his eyes, "What did you do?". Now all eyes were on me. Fun. Fucking fantastic.

Taking a deep breathe, I put my plate down on the floor, whistling for Rosie to eat up. "I'll talk to her." I breathed out, leaving the room. Walking past the others, I made my way upstairs, following Michonne's step. Wonder if she'd stab me with that machete of her's. I wasn't invulernable like her, but damn could I imagine it. Stepping down the hallway upstairs, I lifted my hand knocking on the door. "Michonne, let me chat please." I asked. There was silence, and I knocked once more. "Go." Was all she said. Great start Alexander. I knocked again, "Please, Michonne, we need your help.". There was silence, so I kept talking. "Please Michonne, Joan has taken control of everyone at the school. She's actually done it this time...I know you hate me for what happened to your daughters, but please...don't let this happen to anyone else...".

Michonne's family had died only a few years ago. It had broken the woman. And blamed me for their deaths. When the school was a few years old, I was allowed to step out thanks to Joan. I was the awkward teen who got new students. That's how I ended up at Michonne's. She was a happy woman, good job, and good family. The woman saw no reason to deny her daughters a chance at the school, finding it amusing they had powers too. And then the snow came afterwards, and all I had heard was that there was a crash, and only Michonne survived.

That's how she ended up at the Fairbanks' home. Traumatized and on the run from those who were shocked by her powers.

"Michonne, please, we can't do this without you. Please...I can't lose my brother, my friends...my boyfriend...." I softly whispered through the door, my voice cracking throughout the sentence, "I already failed them once, I can't fail them again...". There was a shift of movement, and I was surprised as the door opened, revealing the woman, who was still slightly taller than me. She looked at me, then slowly pushed my bangs away looked at my corrupted eye. Shame filled my body as she did. It just reminded me of how I failed the first time. I ran and was told to wait for his signal, and I failed. I failed Lee and the school.

She glared down at me, before her face slowly softened. "None of those children deserve this..." Michonne looked pissed, "And I'll make sure when I'm needed, we'll get those kids out.". A grin grew on my face as she close the door. Holy hell, that actually worked! Smiling proud, I tured around leacing this floor.

I was half way down the stairs, when a pain hit my body. "Urgh." I leant forward, nearly collapsing on myself as I gripped my left arm, "Fuck no.". Pulling my dark gray sleeve down, I grimaced at the black veins running down my arms. "No, not now." I thought frantically, clutching my arm as I pulled my sleeve up all the way, moving fast. "Hey Alex." Shit, everyone was starting to leave the dining hall."H-Hey guys...Be right back, forgot my stuff." I nervously chuckled, shuddering. Making my way down the hall, I left the house. My entire body was trembling, a dark haze filling in mind. 

Stumbling outside, I made my way past the gates and to Carley's van. Swinging the driver's door open, I quickly grabbed my back pack. "Come on, come on..." I breathed out, searching my backpack. Fuck, it wasn't here. "Shit." I tossed the bag back into the van, looking up as I heard it made contact with something in the van. Swearing from the pain, I pulled my body into the van, climbing over the seats.. Moving my backpack aside, my eyes widened to see a handgun had fallen out of the glove box. "Holy fucking shit Carley." I gaped, taking the handgun. Glancing around, I slowly pocketed the handgun into my trench coat. "Never know when your going to need this." I shuddered, picking up my backpack. Since I was here, might as well take the other's things inside. Taking what little we had inside, I made my way back inside the Fiarbanks' home. 

When I was inside, most of the others had retreated to the rooms they were staying in. Shrugging, I placed the bags by the door. I trusted these folk, minus snooping from mini Alex, I doubted there was much that was gonna be stolen. Stretching, I made my way inside the living room, finding Marlon passed out on the couch with Rosie snuggling against him. "Such a big scary girl, and yet your a cuddle bug." I teased, scratching her behind the ears. Rosie let out a soft whine, licking my hands. A frown grew on my face, and I gently patted her face. "It'll be okay girl...it's gotta be..." I got on the chase silently, glanced at the fire.... it was gonna be okay, it had to be. I slowly glanced at the black veins pulsing on my wrist.

They were going to be okay, even if I didn't make it to see them all be okay.

Rosie silently whined at me when I did this, and I looked at her. "Don't worry girl, I know you'll be safe with them." I breathed out, laying on my side, staring at my wrist. This was the curse of corruption. Anyone plagued with it's powers will die...but saving Lee was worth it...or I had hoped. I had hoped saving him was worth it still, because seeing how things were gonna go, we would need Lee.


	4. Home Is Where the Heart Is - Clementine

I glanced around the room silently, sighing heavily as I just laid on my bed. I reasonably haven't had much sleep, and I didn't think I'd be able to get any. Every time I even tried close my eyes, their faces would haunt me. Thepitch black eyes with those glowing irises. Evil black veins running down their faces. How some of them...some of them tried to fight it. That moment of Louis hesitanting was still fresh in my mind. I slowly looked up from my spot on the bed, glancing at who was sleeping by me. Brody was passed out still, slowly recovering from her injury. God, I hope she gets better. We couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Slowly my eyes glanced over to the other side of the room, Paige was fast asleep on the floor. I felt bad that we had taken her bed, but I was also kinda greatful.

Slowly I pushed myself off the bed, climbing off carefully so I didn't wake up any of the other two. Picking up my hat, I crept out of the room, taking a candle with me so I didn't turn any lights on. No need waking up the entire house for my lack of sleep.

A soft gasp escaped my lips escaped my lips as I saw Rosie sneaking into the kids room, but she didn't even cast a glance at me. Guess Marlon kicked her off the couch.

Silently moving through the Fiarbanks' home. God, their home was beautiful. Making my way down stairs, I was a bit surprised to see the front door just closing. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly made my ay over, faintly hearing voices. "Michonne, are you okay?" It sounded like James. "I'm fine James, go back upstairs." Michonne spoke. "But your up." James retorted. There was a small chuckle, "Are you a mind reader? Is that your power?" Michonne asked. I slowly moved to the door, watching them talk. Michonne sat on the porch steps, while James sat near her on the fence. The woman slowly looked at him, giving a small smile. James chuckled a bit, grinning. A small smile grew on my face, but it quickly vanished thinking of AJ. Where had he gone? I hadn't seen him with the corrupted students, and AJ went with Louis to the assembly....what happened to the goofball?

My thoughts were caught off by Aasim appearing almost out of nowhere, looking visibly alarmed. "Aasim-?" I asked, watching him step out onto the porch. James and Michonne looked over surprised. "Aasim what's wrong?" I asked, seeing his eyes flashing orange. He glanced around, "Someone's here.". Michonne immediately stood up, looking at James. "Get the little ones and hide." She warned. James nodded, quickly running inside. The three of us looked at each other, and slowly Michonne stepped forward. "What are you doing?" I asked. She made no reply, all she did was pull a machete off her back. First off, what the hell? Secondly, where can I get one? Aasim glanced around, and gasped. "What is it?" I asked. "Joan."

Just as he said that, several large fire balls came over the fence, hitting the mansion. "NO!" I shouted in horror, looking back at the building. It immediately caught on fire, flames bursting through the home. "She's found us!" Aasim gasped, flinching as screams were heard from within in the mansion. Michonne's eyes widened in horror as she quickly rushed inside of the mansion. "Michonne, wait!" I pleaded, yelling as more fire was thrown at the house. It was very clear Louis was here. I glanced at the wall, biting my lip. There was no use in trying to stop Joan, what mattered was getting everyone inside. "Come on!" I shouted to Aasim, rushing inside the quickly burning home.

The second we got in, a burning log fell behind us, blocking the door off as an exit. "Guys, g-guys?!" I shouted, coughing heavily looking around the burning home. Alex rushed out of the living with Marlon, looking around frantically. "W-What happened?!" He shouted. "Joan found us, we have to get out of here!" Aasim responded. Before I could reply, we heard yelling from around the house. "Sam! Sam! Mom, Dad!" It sounded like Alex, the younger ones. "Shit." Aasim breathed out. I quickly looked at the others. "Alex, you go get Sam and the twins. Aasim, go find the kids. Marlon, get Brody. I'll get their parents!" I didn't wait for a reply, and rushed upstairs. A yelp escaped my lips as the stair broke, and I barely jumped back as it collapsed. "Fuck!" Marlon exclaimed. "We can climb through the back, come on!" Alex shouted to Marlon and Aasim.

The three of them rushed through the burning kitchen, just as a burning cabinet fell onto Marlon. "Marlon!" I exclaimed, looking between the stairs and him. If I didn't hurry, the stairs would collapse and the othrs might be in danger, but if I didn't help him, Marlon could die.

Swearing angrilly under my breathe, I rushed over to Marlon. "Hold on!" I grunted, lifting the cabinet up best I could. Best save my powers for things I really needed to focus on getting. Heaving, I gasped in pain as the fire burned at my fingers, but Marlon pulled himself free from the cabinet. He looked at me relieved, just before gasping as the roof fell near us. "Come on!" Ignoring the pain in my hands, I pulled him after me. "Run before the stairs fall apart!" I exclaimed, rushing upstairs.

"Help! Help the doors stuck!" James panicked voice came from their room, making the two of us look up in alarm. "Tenn are you in there too?!" Marlon exclaimed, running over to the room, where Greg was struggling to break the door down with Minnie. We made our way over, looking at them. I used my telekinesis to protect us from smoke in a small bubble, looking at the door. "We can't get it open!" Sam frantically explained, terrified as the boys frantically cried out. Rosie angrilly barked from behind the door, making Marlon gasp. "How'd Rosie get in?!" He asked. "She came off the bed earlier." I turned to Minnie, "Where are the others?!". "Alex and Aasim got Greg and Soph!" Minnie coughed. "W-We couldn't get to my parents!" Sam whimpered, struggling against the door.

That left Brody, Paige, Tenn, Alex, James, and Rosie. Wait, where had Michonne gone? "Guys, guys?!" I heard Paige shouting from the other end of the hall in her room. I looked at Sam and Minnie quickly, biting my lip. "Shit she's got Brody." Marlon rushed off, leaving me. Looking between the two, I quickly choose.

"Stand back." I quickly said. Sam and Minnie stepped back, and I quickly blasted the door off with my powers. "HELP! Somebody!" I think James called out. Looking inside, I saw Michonne coughing heavily in the smoke, trying to get the closet open. "Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed. "Sam! Sam!" Alex shouted. "Hold on!" Sam rushed over, straining to help Michonne. I glanced over, spotting that it was a burning log that was blocking our way. "We need to go!" I exclaimed, yelling as more burning tinder fell from above us. "Tenn hold on!" Minnie pleaded, standing back in case they needed room. Bracing for a serious migraine later, I used my powers to move the wood infront of the door. All three boys and Rosie immediately rushed out of the closet. "I thought you were dead!" Sam gasped out, clinging to her brothers. Tenn rushed out of the closet, running to Minnie. I groaned, looking at them, then the fire. "Minnie, Sam, get them out, we have to go." Michonne told for me. Sam nodded, standing up. "When your done, you can get out through Greg's room! There's a panel you can climb on and jump off of!" Sam explained before running. "Don't die." Tenn whispered, running with Minnie and Rosie.

Rushing over to where Marlon was, I stopped in alarm. The room I was in only moments ago was completely burning. Paige was trapped in a corner, a shocked Brody leaning against her. "Brody!" Marlon shouted, grimacing from the heat of the fire. Michonne stepped forward, coughing heavily. "Paige, jump!" Michonne shouted. "WHAT?!" Paige exclaimed. "It's the only way you can go!" I pleaded, "Please we don't have time.". Paige looked up, then to Brody who leaned heavily on her. "Get ready to catch her!" Paige shouted. Marlon and I quickly got to the edge of the burning floor, hiping it wouldn't give out. With a loud heave, Paige tossed Brody forward, the two of us gasping as she fell on us. "Ugh..." Brody weakly groaned. Marlon quickly helped her to her feet, and I turned to Paige. "Jump!" I shouted.

Paige looked over to us, ready to jump when the wood below her creeked. "PAIGE!" Michonne screamed as the blonde looked up quickly in terror. Paige screamed as the wooden floor collapsed, causing her to fall into the burning floor below. "NO!" I outstretched a hand in attempts to catch her, only to be too late. My eyes were wide in terror, hearing the screams. "We have to go!" I was lifted off my feat, and soon the four of us were soon rushing to Greg's room. Everything was on fire, and the roof was constantly falling apart. I jumped forward, barely avoiding falling wood. "Keep going! Keep going!" Marlon frantically shouted, rushing into Greg's room.

The door was left wide open for us by Sam, and Marlon quickly made his way through, climbing out with Brody. Brody nervously whined, and I got behind her, helping her down slowly. "Just hold on Brody, just move slowly, we got you." I assured her. The red head groaned, sliding down the panel with Marlon. "Marlon, jump down, I'm gonna lower her!" I told. The eletric troubled nodded, sliding off the panel, yelling as he fell to the ground below. Oh god was it a long fall. I prepared to go through the window, when I noticed Michonne was standing in place. "Michonne?" I asked. "Clem come down!" Aasim shouted. "Michonne isn't moving!" I called back. "We need to go!" Sam pleaded. Grimacing, I let go of Brody, letting her slide from the roof, "Catch her!".

Rushing back inside of the room, I tugged at Michonne's hands. "Michonne, please we have to go!" I pleaded, tugging at her hands. "I can't leave them..." She breathed out, making me look at her. My mom was a doctor, and told me a lot about mental stuff as I grew older. Michonne defiantly showed me some of that now. "They aren't real. We are though, and so are you Michonne." I pleaded. Michonne slowly looked at me with her broke eyes, and allowed me to guide her to the door. The two of us stepped out of the window, the floor collapsing behind us. I yelled as I slid down, tumbling from the roof. "Clementine!" Alex stood above me, wide eyed as my vison swam. "Oh god." Sophie gasped out, looking between the house and us. "Where's Paige?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Clem, Clem!" Marlon's shouted as my vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All determinant deathes this chapter alone:  
> Marlon (if you don't get him free from the cabinet)  
> Paige (if you help the kids first, she falls into the flames after tossing you Brody)  
> Sam (if you help Brody and Paige first, she dies saving the kids after the floor collapses on her)


	5. Losing Everything - Sam

I stared in horror at the mansion. Our home...burning away and gone. Slowly looking over, I saw the others leaning over Clementine. Alex glanced around, frowning. "W-Where's Paige...?" He hesitantly asked. Alexander looked up, raising an eyebrow. Michonne turned to us, frowning. "Paige...she...she didn't make it out of the fire." Michonne explained. A shocked gasp left my brother's mouths, and I felt my heart stop. Paige was...dead? No, no. She couldn't be. Paige had been my best friend since forever. The two of us would always hang out together. Getting into a whole bunch of stupid shit. And now hearing she was gone...I couldn't believe it. I was just stunned... Paige was dead.

Slowly I looked up, seeing the others around Clementine. My eyes drifted back towards the house, frowning. "What do we do...?" Greg asked. "We get more of my friends. We need to stop Joan." Alexander explained, lifting up Clementine. "What about the house though?" Alex whined. I frowned, crouching to my brothers level. "Alex...we can't stay here...the house, it's gone. Mom, dad....Paige..." I choked out my best friends name, "Their gone. We have to leave.". He looked at me sadly, then James spoke, "What do we do?". Slowly, I turned to the others. Michonne glanced at us, before sighing. "We have no choice. We're going with you, and we're going to help you defeat Joan.". The mention of that wretched bitch made me furious, and I furrowed my brows in anger. We we're gonna match that bitch suffer for messing with our family.

"Where are your others friends at?" Marlon asked as we headed to the cars. "I know this one dude I know, Mark. He's got a lady named Lilly at his work who's another troubled." Alexander explained. "I know some people too. Pete and his crew, I knew them for a while now. Pete's the generous type, but he doesn't like fighting. More of a pacifist or talking guy. He might not fight, but he could be willing to let us hide out on the boat." Michonne explained. "Lilly is pretty fierce, Mark not so much. They are pretty strong though." Alexander remarked. "We need fighters. We need to beat how at her own game." I stated, furious. Greg looked at me surprised when I said this. "S-Sam you can't b-be serious...we can't fight..." Greg whimpered. "We need somewhere safe..." Brody whimpered. "I want our group safe, but the only way we can be safe is if we take out Joan! She'll just follow us where ever we go!" Marlon shouted. "I don't wanna be where Joan is..." Tenn whimpered. "Hey, we're a part of this group too!" Sophie yelled. Rosie barked loudly at as. We were all so busy arguing, we didn't notice how furious Michonne was getting.

"ENOUGH!" The woman shouted, making us all shut up. Michonne glared, before looking at the two injured girls. "We need to focus on our group." Feeling around her pocket, she pulled out a walkie talkie. "You carry that on you always?" Tenn asked. "Hey, I got one two man. There's no signal near the school." Alexander commented. The blonde with stupid hair glared, folding his arms, "Fine, but how are we all going to get there?". "We'll take my dads van. I have the extra pair on me always....It was... it was how he wanted it incase there was ever an emergency." I spoke. Looks like there was an emergency after all.

That's what we did. Split our poor broken group up between dad's truck and their van. In the truck was James, Alex, the blonde with shit hair, and I. Oh, and their dog was chilling the back row with Alex. Riding in the trunk was Greg and that one sensory troubled. In their van was Michonne, Alexander, Clementine, the time troubled, those twins, and the small kid. Look, it was hard to remember everyone's names, there were a lot of them. So don't judge me. I drove the truck right behind the van which was being driven by Michonne. Marlon sat besides me, holding the walkie talkie in case Alex and Michonne needed to give us some warnings.

"Michonne's chatting Pete up right now. I'll update you guys if anything happens. Hopefully this dudes chill with harboring a bunch of kids on the run." Alex yelped as he was elbowed in the side, and I couldn't help but smirk. That's what you get jerk. "You really are Louis' brother." Marlon sighed aloud. There was a silence between them, and I slowly glanced over to the blonde. I remembered the story, and what Alexander had said to us over the time we knew him. "You were close with this guy...weren't you?" I slowly asked. Marlon looked up, glancing at me silently. "With the way you told us about what happened...it seemed like you were really upset to lose him." I told. The boy beside me pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. "Are you okay...?" I hesitantly asked. 

He glanced at me, shaking his head slowly. "Louis has been my best friend for ages. We've known each other for roughly seven years." Marlon gave a small smile, "Damn idiot was one of the few who wasn't scared about being at a new school. He acted how he usually does. Two of us practically became brothers, doing stupid bullshit together all the time". I kept my eyes on the road, but I gave him a small side glance. "That sounds just like me and Paige." I confessed, "We met during middle school. I was the troubled kid, and Paige was the quiet smart girl... pulled her into a lot of dumb shit all the time. IBelieve it or not, I was actually a bully to her. Which, I was.... That's actually the reason she ended up suspended... she finally stood up to me. Paige got so fucking scared, thinking I was gonna beat her up, but I ended up taking a liking to her...that's how she started living with us though.". This caught his attention. "She lived with you even before now?" He asked. "Yeah...her parents were pretty over bearing... but she saw a second family in us, and my parents were cool enough to let her stay..." I explained, remembering the day.

It had been a few years ago, we were both sixteen. I was at home, when my phone buzzed. When I checked it, I had been surprised to find a text from Paige. All it had said was 'Come outside'. Thinking it was probably some stupid crush talk, arguing about who was the hottest guy at school, so reasonably I ignored it. And then she called me. I tried answering with a joke, but was shocked by how horrible she sounded. Her voice was wavering, and it sounded like she was crying. Didn't need any other reason to rush outside.

When I found her, Paige's eyes were stained red from tears, she looked like a mess. She told me what happened, and I was fucking furious. Turns out Paige confronted her parents about the neglect, and her mother took it the wrong way. Paige ran away, running from her at home problems, and came to me, one of her only friends. Man, was I so glad dad and mom were kind enough to let her live with us.

 

I glanced up at the road, taking a shaky breathe as my vision fogged up. "Careful now...we don't need to crash..." Marlon breathed out, staring at the road silently. "She was my best friend...and now she's gone..." I choked out, my attempts in vain as I struggled to stop crying. "Hey, I get how you feel Sam. That fucking nutcase took my best friend from me too...not like you though. But I swear, we are going to make her pay for what she did to them, We're going to make her pay for Louis and Paige." Marlon stated, face consumed with fury. I looked at him, and nodded, clenching my fist on the steering wheel. He's right... we're going to fucking make her pay.


	6. Out On The Water - Michonne

Thankfully the docks weren't much farther. Better yet, Pete was already waiting for us at the docks, standing on his boat with his crew. Stopping the van, I climbed out, watching Sam stop not far behind me. We best hurry, these kids needed help. Opening the van doors, I picked up Clementine, moving so Marlon could grab Brody. Moving forward, I made my way down the pier, meeting Pete at the entrance of his boat. "My god...I heard it was bad but this... this is something else." Pete grimaced. I slowly looked at him, then all the others. "Is there room for all of us...?" The youngest in their group asked, Tennesse I think it was. Pete looked at the small boy, then the rest of us. "There's plenty of room for all of you. Don't worry. None of us are exactly doctor's, but a friend I know, Norma, she should have a doctor or at least better medical supplies." Peter told, waving us onto the boat. A bunch of sighs of relief filled the air as we made our way up onto the boat.

The crew immediately greeted us, being kind enough to off food. Generous as always.

His crew took care of us, while Pete went on steering the ship from land. We took our valubles from the cars just incase. Though, to be fair there really wasn't much from either party. Makin sure all the kids were being treated well, I got up, which was immediately noticed by James. "Where are you going Michonne?" He asked. I glanced over to the boy, giving a small smile. "I just need a moment to look at the water." He understood, nodding as I left to the other side of the ship.

Making my way to the side of the boat, I leaned against the railing, looking at the water. "Elodie and Colette would have loved this... wouldn't they Dominic?" I softly spoke to myself, looking out to the waters. On some of my break times, we'd rent a boat and go onto the water. The girls loved it. Between swimming in the waters, to fishing with their dad, it was amazing.

Tears softly ran down my face as I stared at the foggy water... wait...foggy? Rubbing my eyes, I was surprised to see it still foggy. "Fog doesn't appear just out of thin air like this." I commented, slowly leaning forward. My eyes widened seeing a figure moving around in the fog. Oh no. "Their here!" I shouted, yelling as the boat swayed, causing me to fall voer. Some of the kids ran over, gasping in shock. "What's happening?!" Greg exclaimed. "It's Vi." Marlon yelped as the boat swayed more, and we looked up to see a figure climbing onto the boat, "And Mitch!",

I glared at the two troubled that climbed onto the boat, and turned to Marlon. "Get them to safety, I got this one." I stated, glaring at the big one, Mitch I was guessing. Marlon nodded, running over to the others, but I quickly found Alexander and Sam still there. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, just barely missing the large ones swings. "We're helping you!" Sam shouted, duplicating and both versions of her charged at the mist troubled. Violet chuckled, phasing through them easily. Wait, mist! "Pete, we're going to need your help your help out here!" I called out, avoiding another swing. Alex strained to hold Mitch down with hi spowers, but even telekinesis couldn't hold a strength troubled down. Alex yelled as he was thrown back by Mitch, falling over board, causing me to glare at Pete. "PETE!" I demanded, "Use use powers on her, she's made of mist!". Pete looked at us, and nodded, climbing down.

The mist troubled went to attack Sam, but quickly gasped as she being formed into one piece by Pete. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "It's called water powers!" Pete remarked, keeping her pinned against the wall. I nodded at him, preparing to fight the other, when my eyes widened, seeing my two little girls standing before me. "G-Girls...how did you get here..?" I breathed out, slowly approaching them.

That's when there was a sudden pressure on my face, snapping me out of it. I quickly realized this strength troubled had punched me. Slowly I turned my head, facing him, seeing how shocked he was that I didn't even flinch. Looking at him, I wiped the blood off my chin lip. "Are you done?" I asked, not even grunting in pain as he punched me in the gut. "What the hell?" He gasped out. "It's my curse." I merely spoke, before kicking him in the knee. Mitch gasped in pain, and I wasted no time elbowing him in the face. "MICHONNE NO!" I heard Alex plead, as he pulled himself out of the water. "Why?!" I snapped back, planning on only knocking him out. "He's my boyfriend!" Alex shouted, making me gape. 'What-?" I yelped as Mitch picked me up, tossing me into the wall of the ship.

"Michonne!" Sam cried out, glaring at Mitch. "Don't hurt him, hold him down!" Alex pleaded, removing all the water from his body. "Are you insane?" The second Sam shouted. Shaking my head, I stood up, running over to do just that. The strong troubled swung his fist at me, and I caught it, flipping him over. He attempted to hit me again, but I jumped over it with ease. Climbing over his back, I quickly took hold of one of his arms. "Sam!" I called out. She looked over, swearing under her breathe as she ran over. The three versions of her came over, helping me pin Mitch to ground. Alex rushed over, looking at the pinned boy. "What are you trying to do?!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Alex. He looked at me, frowning, "Somehting really fucking stupid.".

Sam and I watched in awe as Alex placed his finger tips on each of Mitch's temples, eyes glowing a fierce gold. I looked at him wide eyed, staring in horror as the black veins on his face grew underneathe his eye. "Alex!" I exclaimed. He ignored me, continuing what he was doing, before Mitch coughed in shock. Sam and I got off of him, watching the boy stand up frantically, looking around. "Where...where the am I?!" Mitch asked. I was preparing to talk to him, when Pete yelled as Violet got away. "Hey!" Sam shouted, but I pulled her back. The girl glared, before shifting back into one piece. Looking at the fading fog, I turned to see the other kids stepping out. 'Holy shit, Mitch is that you man?" Marlon gaped. "Ugh...yeah, but I'm super fucking confused." Mitch grunted, holding his head. "How is this possible?" Sophie asked, as they walked over. "It was Al-" I stopped, looking around in confusion, until I looked down, eyes widened.

Alex laid on the floor, his body tensing up badly, trembling as he coughed blood. "Alex?!" I exclaimed, falling onto my knees, Marlon and Sam rushing over. Alex wheezed, coughing out more blood, body trembling. Looking at him terrified, I quickly pulled down his sleeves, gaping at the black veins. "What's happening?!" Sam cried. "Him curing the corruption is killing him..." I breathed out, gasping as Alex suddenly went slack in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, the corruption is like a poison on those who get it like this. Alex got his corruption from curing someone the first time, will not be mentioned who yet. With each cure Alex is closer to dying or being consumed by it.


	7. Cure At A Cost - Clementine

I was woken up by a string movement, shooting up gasping. "W-What..?!" I exclaimed, looking around frantic. "You're awake!" James gasped out. I put a hand on the back of my head, gasping in pain. "Ugh...how long have..-" "ALEX!" Michonne's voice rung out loudly, making me stand up in alarm. "Stay here!" I stumbled around, the swaying boat, when did we get into a boat!? "Wait!" Tenn called out, but I was already out, Rosie barking loudly at me over the storm.

Rushing over, my eyes widened at the site I saw. So many things were shocked. Marlon was standing besides a normal looking Mitch, what the hell? A man and Michonne were crouched by an unconscious Alex, Sam trying to help him. "Alex?!" I exclaimed, running over. "Clem?!" Marlon gaped. "What happened?!" I skidded over, looking at Alex. God, what happened? Blood was oozing from his lips, his corruption looking worse. "Is he still alive?" I asked, scared. "He's breathing...barely..." Michonne grimaced. "Is there anything we can do..?" Marlon hesitantly asked. Sam looked up slowly, "He's unconscious...but breathing..." Sam told, "I can't help him, I don't understand corruption.". "Maybe Tenn can help him then, use his powers to help." I offered. "That could work." Michonne nodded to the man besides her, and he picked Alex up, heading back to where the rest were. Looking at Michonne and Sam, I turned around to look at Mitch.

He was completely normal now. Black eyes and veins gone. He just appeared really confused.

"How is he back?" I questioned to Marlon. Marlon glanced at the bloody wood, "Mitch and Violet attacked the boat. We pinned Mitch down, and Alex cured him.". My eyes went wide. Alex cured him? Glancing back to where they had gone, Marlon continued to talk. "That's why he started freaking out....it hurts him to cure the others." I easily caught on to what he meant. Curing them was killing them. I vowed to find a way to save them, but what if this was the only way. For Alex to absorb the corruption at the cost of his life. I hadn't known him long, but if he really was Louis' brother, I knew he'd be out there in a heartbeat absorbing all the corruption from the students even if it killed him...and it just might. It'd kill him and he wouldn't have it any other way... God, we needed to find Joan and stop her before that happened.

Slowly I turned to where Mitch stood. "How much do your remember?" I asked, folding my arms. "I remember the assembly... almost everyone was there. We were all sitting on the bleachers, when AJ suddenly booked it. Mariana, Luke, and Sarah ran after him, Louis tried to as well...then the door just, shut." Mitch spoke, clearly struggling to remember. AJ ran off with Mariana, Luke, and Sarah?! He did get out of the school! A relieved smile grew onmy face, and Marlon gave me a thumbs up. This made things so much better! "Is that all?" Michonne asked. Mitch shook his head, a look of horror growing on his face, "No...Joan. Joan stepped on stage, and as soon as she did, this strange black smoke filled the room. That's...that's what happened. Then I saw everything happeneing, it felt like a dream. My body moving...attacking you guys...hurting Brody really bad. And then getting here, that Alex saying he was...my boyfriend? Then I woke up here.".

Marlon and I looked at each other, and I grimaced. Mitch took notice, letting out a horrified gasp. "That was all real?" Mitch gasped out. I sadly nodded, folding my arms. "Jesus.... is...is Brody...?" Mitch hesitantly asked. "She's still alive, we've patched her up." Sam told. Mitch looked at them, confused. "We've made some new friends." I responded, gesturing to the two women besides us, "There's Michonne and Sam.". Mitch slowly nodded, looking up. "Can... Can I see the others?" Mitch asked, nervous. I glanced at Marlon, and nodded. "Let's reunite the gang." I spoke, heading back to where I woke up.

Stepping down into the lower decks of Pete's ship, I opened the door. The others sat up, shocked, mouth a gape. Mitch nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Hey guys.". There was silence, until Brody stood up. "Brody..." Minnie spoke, as the boat was still swaying and she wasn't fully recovered exactly. Brody ignored them, walking over to the strong troubled. Mitch looked down at her remoursefully, "Brody, I am so...so sorry, I get it if you hate me-". Mitch's words were cut off by Brody standing on her toes, embracing Mitch. "I don't care about that...I just care that your safe." Brody spoke, hugging the taller boy. Mitch was caught off guard, but gently patted her back. Brody eventually let go, sitting down with Minnie's help. 

Looking around, I spotted Alex on one of the beds. Grimacing, I made my way over to his sleeping figure. The blood had been cleaned up, and he seemed a lot more peacful than he did earlier. "Gave us quite the panic when he came down..." Brody remarked, glacing at the other. "No kidding, and I was up there with him..." Michonne spoke. Looking down at him. I frowned, taking his hand in mine. A shocked gasp parted my lips as my vision went white, and I felt myself falling.

Suddenly, I found myself at...at the school. Looking around confused, a voice spoke. "Being connected can be really weird Clem, trust me." I looked up, surprised to see Alex. "What's going on?" I asked, walking over to him, gasping as a set of children ran past us, more of right through us. I quickly felt me body, wide eyed. Is this how Gabe felt?! Alex gave a small chuckle, turning to me. "It's a part of the connection Clementine. You can, well you can end up in their dreams." Alex explained, looking around, and slowly I followed suit, quickly realizing what was happening. As he mentioned, it was indeed his dream...or a memory I think. A slightly shocked gasp escaped my lips upon watching a set of kids, looking roughly 12, start running around the courtyard. A smile grew on my face, as I immediately recognized it as Louis, Violet, Brody, and Marlon. This, of course, being before he got that bullshit hair cut. "Their so little." I softly chuckled. 

"Hey, starting a game without me?!" Alex called out. I looked over, but found he wasn't speaking. In fact, Alex had a small steely gaze as he looked at his past self running over to join the four. This Alex looked considerably younger, late teens. His hair was the same, and his clothes were bright, but the most shocking change was the corruption was gone from him. "Alex...?" I hesitantly asked, confused. He didn't reply, just looking forward as the front doors of the school opened. A surprised gasp escaped my lips, looking wide eyed upon Joan exiting the main building. The kids stopped playing, but Joan smiled, waving it to be fine. "No children, just relax, I'll only be a moment." She turned a gaze at Alex, "I only need a minute with you Mr. Walters.". Alex looked at her, nodding, giving his little brother a head rub before following her.

The Alex besides me frowned, speaking. "This is when she started to train me..." He confessed, shocking me. "What...?" I asked, looking at him. "This is when Joan started taking me under her wing, I was literally her student...I was so proud to be useful...that I didn't even notice what she was plotting." Alex sadly spoke. "Alex, you couldn't have known. She was supposed to protect you guys." I responded. He gave me a sad glance, placing a hand over his corrupted eye. "That's where you're wrong Clementine. All of this is my fault... she got to me, and I barely escaped last time. And then I failed them again." Alex gave a shaky breathe. I looked at him concerned, gripping his shoulders. "Alex... this isn't your fault. We're are going to help them, we're going to save our friends... But I need you to promise me something... Please, please please please, don't absorb corruption anymore. We saw what one person did to you. If you keep this up, we might lose you!" I snapped. "I have to save them Clementine, I have to save my little brother!" Alex exclaimed. "And we will Alex! But not like this! Not with you dying. We have already lost enough people. Lee trusted you to help us, so live and help us!".

Alex was shocked, but slowly smiled, nodding. "Okay...okay... I won't do it anymore." Alex responded, making me sigh in relief. "I have to stay a little longer, I'll see you awake." Alex spoke, and I gasped I began to fade away. He watched me leave, giving a small smile, and I didn't notice him crossing his fingers behind his back. "Sorry Clem..."


	8. Reunite - Brody

A few hours passed, Michonne made her way down to where we were. "How much farther?" Clementine asked, yawning a bit. I rubbed my head, groaning, glancing up. "Not much farther. We got lucky that Pete's friend was willing to let us stay. Otherwise we'd be screwed." Michonne spoke, looking up. "Who is it?" I managed to say. "Some old friend of Pete's. Boat pals." Michonne merely responded, looking up as Siddiq came down. "We're about to arrive to the docks." He spoke. "Thank you so much..." Greg whispered, holding young Alex who was sleeping. The man gave a small nod, making his way back up. "We best get everything we can.." I spoke, grunting as Marlon helped me stand.

The moment the boat stopped at the docks, we stepped out. "Where are they?" Marlon asked. "Their right hear." We all gasped as a trunk pulled up to the docks, a man appearing in his mid forties, a blonde woman not much younger than him behind him, and a weird 20 year old looking guy in the back. "Howdy yal." The man stepped out of the truck, approaching us. The woman gasped, looking at us. "KenNY, look at them..." She spoke, looking at the other man. "We've...been through a lot." Sam confessed, silently staring at the ground. Kenny looked to Pete, then the rest of us. "Well, I ain't the kinda man to deny a bunch of hurtin' kids. Come on." Kenny spoke. "But there isn't enough room for all of us." Sophie commented. "Not necessarily." Katjaa smiled, snapping her fingers, making us gasp as the van and Sam's truck appeared. "How...?" Sam gaped. "I can teleport objects. pete helped by telling me what they look like." The woman explained. I gave a small smile, this would help.

We were about to move forward, but Sam stopped us. "Wait." We all turned around confused. "Is something wrong?" The woman asked, upon climbing back into the van. Sam glanced at us, then her brother's. "Greg, take them back on the boat." She said. "What?" James gasped. "But Sam-" Greg began, only to be cut off by his sister. "I have to help them, but I want you to be safe...do you hear me? And you won't be safe following us. It's best if you stay here." Sam explained, "Please, stay... I can't lose any of you too.". The brother's looked conflicted, but slowly nodded their heads, hugging Sam tightly. "I love you guys..." Sam breathed out.

Glancing around, I noticed how hesitant Sophie was. "Soph?" Marlon asked. The neon troubled looked up, rubbing her arm slowly. "Tenn and I are gonna stay back here...on the boat..." Sophie confessed, making me blink in surprise. "You're stayin too?" I asked. Sophie nodded, looking at her sister. "It's not safe for him, and I won't leave our brother alone." Sophie spoke. Minerva looked at her siblings sadly, and hugged them tightly. "Do what you think is best. But please, be safe." Minnie begged. "We will..only if you will too." Tenn spoke. Minnie sadly smiled, hugging their younger brother. "I wouldn't dream about leaving you guys. We'll be back in no time to bring everyone back home." Minnie responded.

And soon, only a small group of us remained, as Pete left the docks with his group. After watching them leave, we finally made out way to the cars, following Kenny and his family. "Let's hope they don't follow us here too." Clementine breathed out, glancing around. "No kidding. As if we'd need more of that." Marlon bitterly remarked. My face went red as he put an arm around me. Clementine glanced back from the front seat. "How are you feeling Brody?" She asked. "I could be better..." I responded. She visibly relaxed at the remark. I glanced outside the window, looking at Sam's jeep. I didn't tell any of them this...but I knew Paige had died...and that she died saving me. I wasn't fully awake during the fire, but what I did saw was Paige tossing me to Marlon and Clem, then falling down into the fire. I'd never shake that from my mind...I could never forget that someone died to save me because I was hurt. Damnit, why hadn't I tried harder to stop Mitch with my powers. I glanced at bit to the other car, seeing Mitch in there with Alex, poor fella only woke up a while ago.

My mind wandered with guilt and 'what if's' until we finally arrived to their home. kenny's truck stopped, and he climbed out, waving us over. The cars stopped, and we all climbed out of them, making our way towards the house. In front, was a rather large blonde man, swearing loudly as he fixed a truck. "What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, folding her arms. "Our friend Tripp...his girlfriend recently stopped replying to his letters, and he's concerned. Eleanor I believe her name was." A surprised gasp parted my lips.

I had talked to Eleanor on multiple occasions when I was helping her in the infirmary. Eleanor would chat with me, and mentioned that she had a boyfriend. "His names Tripp. We met before I started working here. Believe it or not they host troubled parties. We'd get invited, no one knew by who, but it was fun. I was roughly... 19 when I went, trust me, I wasn't always so mature. I went with a bunch of college friends, then I met him. One of the biggest guys there. This dick was flirting with me, which soon turned into unwanted touching. The moment Tripp noticed, all hell broke loose. Tripp punched the guy so hard, I'm not allowed to tell you kids. And when i thanked him, all he asked was for my number. Who could say no to that beard?" Eleanor giggled.

Oh no. Oh noooo, Eleanor got caught in the assembly!

We all looked nervously between each other, and quickly followed Kenny inside the house. "We agree to tell no one." Clementine whispered. "No kidding." Marlon responded. Kenny unlocked the door, and his wife called into the hold. "We're back!" She shouted. "You have more family?" Michonne asked. "Nah, we found some more people earlier." The son happily bounced up and down on his heels, and we heard movement coming from upstairs. Our mouths dropped as we looked forward, seeing Mariana standing on the stairs wide eyed. "Oh my god..." I gasped. "Mari, who is it? Mari?" Sarah came down stairs, and looked at us in shock. Shocked tears ran down my eyes, as I took a shaky breathe. "Luke! Luke come down!" Sarah exclaimed, running down stairs. Luke was here too?!

The two girls rushed forward, hugging us all tightly. "Your okay..!" Mariana gasped out, clinging to my waist. "You're all hurt..." Sarah sadly whined. "Just a little scratched up, but who cares about that?" Clementine sniffled, clinging to the taller girl. Sarah was a bit surprised by this, but hugged Clementine back. Frantic footsteps made their way down the stairs, and Luke bolted over. "Oh my god, yal are okay!" Luke exclaimed, wrapping his arms around us all. "Ugh." Aasim groaned. "I thought you'd be more happy." I snickered. "I'm happy that more people got out, but still, too much contact." Aasim responded, sliding free from the embrace. Luke looked us over, taking a deep breathe. "Yal are okay! Where's Vi and Car though? I know they weren't at the assembly." Luke spoke. I tensed slightly, looking at the ground, he took notice immediately. "Brody..?" Luke was shocked by my injuries.

"Luke? Who's down there?" Clementine gasped in shock upon hearing the voice, and we all looked over. "AJ!" Tears ran down the telekinetic troubleds face as she looked forward. The small boy stood at the stairs, wide eyed. Clementie pushed past us, running over and enveloping the boy in a tight hug. A smile grew on my face, relieved to see the others.

"How did you guys end up here?" Marlon asked, as we were all sat down in the living room. "Before the assembly went on, this little fella had gone and ran. The girls and I ran after him, and were shocked to see the students attackin' yal. I hated it, but I knew I had to get these three out of there." Luke explained. "While we would've loved back up, I'm glad you got more people out of the school." Aasim spoke. Rosie perked up at this, happy they were back as well. "I'm not g-good at fighting...but I do want to help stop that mean mean woman." Sarah stuttered out, refraining from swearing. That was better then what Marlon and Mitch had done.

"So your all in the same group?" Kenny asked. I nodded, and he turned to his wife. "Come." Katjaa spoke, making her way upstairs. We all looked at each other confused. "Trust them, you're gonna wanna see this." Luke spoke. AJ stood up, taking Clementine's hand and led her up the stairs. I looked up, but sighed, following with Marlon's help. All of us made our way upstairs, even Michonne and Sam came. Following Katjaa, we walked to the end of the hall, opening a door for us. "There's one more reunion." Katjaa smiled, moving so we could enter the room. Confused, all of us stepped inside, gasping.

Laying on the bed was a single figure, looking injured. He turned to us, giving a weak smile. "Hello students...I'm glad Alex was able to find you." Headmaster Lee wheezed out. Alex stepped up, bowing in front of the headmaster. I could only blink in shock, I mean all of us were shocked! Headmaster Lee was still alive..!


	9. Plan of Action - Marlon

Holy crap. The headmaster was still alive?! Headmaster Lee grunted in pain, sitting up as he looked at us all. "I'm so relieved you're all okay." Lee breathed out. "Okay might be a loose term." Clementine breathed out, all of us slowly approaching the bed he laid in. "I can see that now." Lee sighed out, frowning, "So few of you got out.". "Just be happy any of them got out. Joan's crazier than last time." Alex remarked, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's clear..." Lee shook his head. I looked at the man, "We need answers.". "Yeah, I think we defiantly deserve that." Mitch spoke, still visibly shaken by the truth.

Lee looked at us all, and nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you everything." He responded, making us all sigh in relief. "Just to let you know, I gave them an abridged version, only talking about what was important, that kinda stuff." Alex told from his spot "Well thank you for making my job easier." Lee coughed out, grimacing in pain, holding his side. "Tell us about Alex, Mr. Everett," Brody began, "We all thought he died seven years ago.". She silently looked at the male telekinetic troubled, and Alex slowly looked at the ground. "It was a part of our plan." Lee spoke. "You kee mentioning a fucking plan, just give us the answers we need." I hissed out. Lee weakly coughing in reply, "Marlon, brash as ever.". Alex looked at the mans injured state, and folded his arms, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Guess I'll be explaining some more then." Alex groaned. "We deserve an explanation if we're helping you." Sam quickly snapped, looking at the oldest Walter's brother. "Alright alright, jesus girl." Alex took a deep breathe, starting to talk.

He told us everything we knew already, plus a few details. How Alex, Violet, Brody, Louis, and I were the first students Joan got. Still hard to believe that psychopathic woman was our headmaster for seven straight years. Surprised none of us questioned her sooner. Then again, I didn't exactly remember what she was like considering Lee wiped our minds. Alex was going through all the same info. How something in her changed. She tried to control the students and Alex, but Lee stepped in stopping her temporaily. "We already know all that headmaster Lee...but what I don't get...is why...why the mind wipe? We thought you were our headmaster the entire time and that Alex," Brody gestured to the other, "Alex was dead. You made his own little brother think his brother commited suicide!".

I had never seen Brody so upset or angry on a topic, especially to an adult.

"It was to protect you all. It may not have been the best, but it was what I thought was best at the time. I wanted you all to forget the pain...the betrayal." Alex stared silently away, before leaving the room. We all slowly looked out the door, then amongst each other. "S-Someone should talk to him..." Sarah stampered out slowly. Clementine nodded in agreement, stepping forward. "I'll talk to him.". With that, Clementine left the room. Katjaa looked at us sadly. "You poor dears...I am so sorry to hear what she did to you all." Katjaa spoke with a motherly voice. "If there's anythin' yal need, don't be fraid to ask. With reasonably boundaries course." Kenny added, before leaving with his wife. Silently taking a breathe, I looked at everyone in the room. "Come on folks, let's get out of here." I waved them out, keeping a grasp on Brody. Just before we left as well, I turned to the...headmaster. "Get some rest, we might need you." He replied with a curt nod, and I left closing the door behind me.

Brody let out a small breathe of laughter as we went downstairs, making me look at her confused. "What's got you giddy? Is it your head?" I asked. She looked at me, giving a small smile. "Nah...it's just you usually get so angry in these kinda situations. Never seen ya so calm." Brody explained, making me blink a bit in surprise. "Yeah...well can't go screwing our only chance now can I?" I remarked. "I'm proud of ya Marlon." Brody pecked me lightly on the chin, leaving my face bright red. A soft chuckle parted her lips as we went into the living room.

From the living room, I could see Clementine outside on the porch. "Glad he has someone to talk to, that can be helpful at times like these." Michonne whispered to herself, but we were still able to hear it. I sat Brody on the couch, glancing out the window. To my surprise, Katjaa appeared from a small closet underneathe the stairs, carrying a first aid kit. She gave me a small smile, approaching Brody. "Hello dear. I'd like to check on the injury if that's alright with you." Katjaa spoke. Brody casted me a glance, and I couldn't help but give a smile. "Don't need my permission." I responded. Brody nodded, scotching up so Katjaa could check. I grimaced a bit, watching the bloody rags get removed. Mitch wasn't fairing much better either.

After a few gently hand motions, the bandages were gone, allowing us to see the full injury. The scar looked ugly, but was woven together by John's fine stitching. All the blood that was terrifyingly staining her face had been washed clean, leaving her skin clean and pure. Sadly, not everything was healing, her eye still looked really bad. "Oh dear..." Katjaa gasped out. "Mr. Fairbanks already told me the eye's a lost cause." Brody stared at the ground. Noticing this, Katjaa gently tipped her head up to face hers. "Don't be so glum dear. You still look beautiful. And what's good is you don't need bandages." Katjaa explained. "What about the eye?" Aasim questioned, anxious for our friend's health. As if already predicting our question, Katjaa removed a eyepatch from the med-kit. "Here, to help prevent further damage." She said, offering it to Brody. Brody silently stared at the eye patch, before picking it up and tying it around her head.

Once it was secured, Brody slowly stood, and with Katjaa's help she approached the hallway mirror. "Well...how does it look?" She nervously asked, turning to all of us. "You look great." I responded. "Oh shut up, your lyin'." God why were girls so confusing? Did you want us to say you looked ugly? Or did you want to be called pretty? Please, I need answers!

"You look like a time pirate!" AJ exclaimed, grinning as he threw his arms in the air. Brody gave a fond smile, looking at the boy. "Thank you little fella." She responded, and I let out a gasp of offense. "Don't take it to hard pal, the missus can be complicated." Kenny chuckled from behind me, getting a playful glare from his wife. "Men." Brody scoffed. "Agreed." Katjaa chuckled, making Mariana and Sarah giggle. "I feel like I'm being ganged up. Lou, where's the back up?" I stopped immediately, realizing the words I had spoken.

Louis was my best friend. The two of us were almost always together, through thick and thin. Any time one of us was getting teased, we'd back the other up. Or end up teasing them more.

Aasim noticed my immediate change in personality, "You okay man?". "Yeah..yeah I'm fine. Just need a sec to myself." Without another word, I left the group. Thankfully no one tried to stop me. Well, except Rosie, the sweet girl absolutely insisting on joining me. Patting the dogs head, I wandered forward, walking around the swamp area of the families home. Had quite a big plot, made brooding off a lot easier. Rosie let out a soft whine, looking up at me. "Don't worry girl. I'll be fine." I responded, continuing my walk. Rosie stopped, standing in a tense position. Well that was a change of pace. "What's with the sudden mood change? Are you bipolar girl?" My attempt at humor had Rosie growling. Wow, Louis and Violet were right, I was shit at jokes. "Come on Rosie, don't be like-"

A yell came out of my lips as I was flung to the ground by a strong force, hissing in pain. "What the fuck?" I grunted in pain, pushing myself up. Opening my eyes, I was confused to see fire and fog...oh shit...oh shit. "No fucking way." I gasped out, standing. "How about yes?" I frantically turned around, seeing a fog quickly forming, seperating Rosie from me. I could faintly hear her barking, but my focus was on the several figures stepping out of it. Ruby, Violet, Gabriel, and Louis. "Miss us?" Gabriel chuckled, warping in and out of his solid form. I scowled at them, taking my gloves off. "Even if I don't want to fight you, I'm about to knock some sense into you!" I exclaimed, lighting blasting from my hands.

The ground below me violently rumbled, making me gasp. Roots bursted from the group, tightly squeezing around me. "AUGHHH!" I cried out, straining. "Nice try, but your math isn't that good Marlon. it's 1 against 4." Violet remarked. "Like I'll let that stop me-AUGH!" I yelled as the roots tightened. "Careful with that big mouth of yours hun, it just might hurt you." Ruby taunted, chuckling at my attempts to get free. "Now, let's show the otthers what they were messing with." Louis formed a large fire ball, hurling it at the home. "NO!" I shouted, not wanting the others to be attacked by another burning house.

To our surprise, the fire stopped midair. "What the hell?" Louis gaped. He gasped as the fire was flung back, striking him back. Louis was thankfully immune to fire due to his powers. "Your not doing that again!" It was Clementine who yelled. I struggled to turn my head, and I grinned seeing who was on the other end of the fog. Clementine stood determined, besides her was Michonne, Kenny, Alex, Tripp, and Mitch. "Nice rescue party...!" I wheezed out best I could from being crushed with the vines. "Don't need no shit bags takin' out my work." Tripp scoffed. "Rosie came back to tell us." Mitch told, getting a glare from the corrupted students. "How did he get free?!" Gabriel shouted. "It's him." Violet scowled at Alex. "I am pretty awesome. Now I am afraid I will have to kick your ass brother. So please give up nicely so I can cure you." Alex spoke. "NEVER." Louis hissed out, sending more fire at us.

The two telepaths quickly blocked it, allowing Mitch and Michonne to run to me. "Just hold on a little longer!" Mitch shouted, straining to pull apart the vines. "Step aside." Michonne pulled out her machete, swinging it down on the roots. "CAREFUL!" Just because she was immune didn't mean I was! Michonne heaved, attempted to slice the roots again, only to be swept away a tree branch. "Oh come on Ruby!" Mitch grunted, pushing the tree back, making Ruby gasp in shock. "Ugh, you guys are so annoying!" Louis shouted, rapidly throwing his arms in the air, allowing dozens of fire balls to launch into the air. "Oh crap..." Alex gasped out.

They didn't even have to lift a finger, as behind them Brody appeared, freezing all the flames in the air. "Thank god for that, I don't need these little shit birds setting my property on fire!" Kenny shouted, shoving Gabriel away best he could. "Nice one Brody!" I grinned. She rushed over, glaring at me. "You idiot, don't just go rushin' off on your own!" Brody snapped, rewinding time to make the roots let go of me. A sigh of relief parted my lips as the branches loosened up, letting me look at her. "Thanks Brody-".

I didn't even finish my sentence, as a blur of blue appeared out of no where, shocking us both. A yell came out of Brody as she was kicked back by a person, which I quickly realized to be Eleanor. "Ellie?" Tripp gaped, seeing his girlfriend. Eleanor? My eyes quickly widened remembering the nurse's powers. Being able to go from any part of the school in the blink of an eye, ready whenever she was need.

Teleportation.

"MARLON!" Brody and Clementine screamed out as Eleanor grabbed my arm. "NO!" I screamed out as she teleported, dropping me hard onto the ground. Pushing myself up frantically, I looked around, my stomach dropping immediately. Joan stood at the top of the main hall stares, giving me a demented smile. "Welcome back to school Marlon." She chuckled, "Your friends have missed you.". My eyes frantically flicked around the room, tensing seeing everyone in the halls, surrounding me. Eleanor returning with the others that came to grab me. "We've all missed you, and cannot wait for your return."


	10. Boat To Home - Alex

"MARLON!!!" Brody and Clementine screamed out as Eleanor vanished with Marlon. Holy crap! It didn't help that one by one, Eleanor came back, getting everyone out. "No!" Brody exclaimed, running forward. "Brody stop!" Michonne grabbed her, holding the time troubled in a strong grip. "Let me go! I have to help him!" Brody pleaded. "Brody...we can't help him." I told, frowning. "Not like this.". "He's right. The schools to far. We probably won't get to him in time." Aasim added.

Clementine looked at where the others once were, and clenched her fist. "We can't keep running." She growled out. "Huh?" Luke gaped. "Joan's going to keep coming after us. So I say it's time we bring the fight to her for once." Clementine explained, glaring. "She's right." Michonne let go of Brody, "This had to STOP.". "I agree. That's why I was even brought back. Plus, we got plenty of people to kick Joan's old ass." Alex stated. "Yal can't be serious." Brody breathed out. "You said it yourself. You want to save him, so we will. We'll save him, your friends, and avenge Paige." Sam growled out. "Then it's settled. We're going after Joan at the school." Clementine stated. "Damn am I glad I am connected to you." I grinned from ear to ear, putting my hands on my hips. "Don't get to close, I like your brother more." Clem spoke. "First off, I am completely gay, secondly, I am like 8 years older than you, so that's super illegal. Thirdly, my only lover is that sexy piece of strong." I grinned, letting Mitch look at me weird. What, he was 19.

"It's settled. Who's coming?" Clementine asked. It didn't take much time for the others to start raising their hands. Soon we had an impressive amount. Clementine led the charge along with myself. Following us into the fray was Michonne, Tripp, Sam, Brody, Minnie, Mariana, Mitch, Aasim, and our sweet baby girl Rosie.

AJ walked up to us with concern. "I wanna help." The small boy spoke. Clementine looked at me, then crouched to AJ's level. "AJ, you can't come with us...it's to dangerous." Clementine explained. "But I'm strong!" AJ pleaded. "Look kid." I began, "she meant it's dangerous here. We know you're tough, that's why we need you here to protect Lee, Sarah, and everyone else.". "Nice thinking." Minnie whispered to me. AJ looked at me, then slowly nodded. "I'll protect them." AJ responded, and I nodded at him, pulling Carley's gun from my jacket. "Woah!" Luke exclaimed. "Wow, a gun!" Duck gasped. "Shut up son." Kenny spoke. "W-Where did you get that?" Sarah whimpered. "Oh calm down folks, got it from Carley's van. You may need it." I held it out to Luke, who slowly took it. "Damnit, I told that crazy reporter to ditch the damn thing." Luke groaned. "Since when does Carley listen?" I chuckled.

We all did our goodbyes, then everything kicked into gear. Get to the school, fight the students, defeat Joan. The plan was simple, and risky, but we were all ready for it. And if needed, I had my back up plan.

"Pete, meet us at the docks. We're arriving in less than thirty minutes." Michonne spoke into the walkie talkie, power walking to the van's. We had Carley's and Tripp's. Damn this dude was a good mechanic. "Hop in." Tripp shut the driver door behind him, and we all soon followed. Keeping my walkie talkie on the same frequency, it didn't take Pete long to reply. "We'll meet you folks soon, don't worry." Pete responded. "Are my brothers okay?" Sam asked, leaning over my seat, letting me hold it towards her. "Don't worry, all the kiddos are fine. They took a nap so they wouldn't get seat sick." Pete chuckled. Sam sighed loudly in relief, looking at me, visibly relaxing. Glad some siblings were okay at least.

Michonne took lead on the road, Tripp driving right behind her as we made our way to the docks. I slowly rubbed my wrist, trying not to look at the damage. If things went wrong, they'd only get worse. A nervous ball lodged in my throat, gripping my arm. Taking a shaky breathe as the pain began to return, I pulled something from my pocket.

"That another gun?" Tripp scoffed. I let out a nervous chuckled, showing him the mini spiral notebook I had. "No, just archiving my thoughts." I responded. "That's my thing." Aasim glared. "Hey, sensy kid, you got that from me." I scoffed, opening the book and skipping to the next clean page in it, and started writing. "So whatcha doin with that there book then kid?" Tripp asked. "I use it to write down the process. So that way, whenever I have kids, or grandkids, I can tell them exactly what happened on this day." I explained. "If we even get out." Aasim scoffed. "You are such a debey downer." I scoffed, writing on my book.

'If I get out of this, tell my kids to hit me for being so stupid...and if I don't, at least that stupid plan worked.'

After some time, we drove up to the docks, and as promised, Pete's boat was there. "This is a weird way to return." Mitch whispered, approaching the boat with the rest of us. "Oh suck it up princess." Sam responded. Mitch glared at her, and Michonne glared back at both of them, making them shut up. "Pete, we're coming on!" Michonne called out. "It's impressive that this boat can hold so many people." Clementine spoke, looking at the boat. "It's not that impressive. After all, it nearly fell over when this big guy started climbing." Minnie playfully teased, stepping onto the boat. I was about to step on, when I noticed Aasim standing tense, his eyes glowing brightly. "What's up dude?" I asked, catching the other's attention.

Aasim said nothing, instead he ran to the boat. "Aasim...?!" Brody nervously yelped, limping after him. Looking at Clementine, the two of us ran over. Our blood went cold, seeing...just that. Blood. "Oh my god." Clementine gasped. Blood stained the wood floor of the boat, not far from it was Berto, Oak, and Siddiq. "No." Michonne gasped out, backing away. "Michonne, breathe please." Sam pleaded. Seeing she failed in comforting Michonne, Minnie and Sam ran to the bunks, searching for their siblings. I was about to go to them, when I felt my blood go cold. No...no not here.

Stepping away from the blood, I rounded the corner, freezing up seeing who was waiting for us. It was Joan herself. In all her evil glory. With her was Eleanor, Louis, Violet, Ben, and Carley. "Joan." I growled out, clenching my fist tightly as I glared at her. Clementine rounded the corner, joining my side with Aasim. "What have you done?" The sensory troubled hissed out. "I was just getting aqquianted with the crew is all. Lovely folks that are excellent watching the students Despite that, I was generous enough to take them off their hands." This made us all gasp in horror.

They took the others and brought them too the school!

"Where are my brothers?!" Sam screamed, running over with Michonne and Minnie. "Their safe with their friends." Joan's unwavering smile was terrifying as ever. "What do you want?" Clementine growled out. Joan looked at the corrupted students and teachers, then turned to us. "A trade." She responded. "As if you'd have anything we'd want." Mitch growled out, clenching his fist. "I wouldn't be so quick to assume." Violet chuckled softly, making Minerva frown.

Just as she said that Eleanor vanished, and reappeared with two beaten figures. Marlon and Pete. "Marlon!" Brody cried out, making the blonde look up in alarm. He didn't look good, a fresh black eye under his left eye, and blood running down his nose and chin. Pete wasn't fairing much better. Michonne glared, pulling out her machete. "I wouldn't do that~" Carley teased. Louis grabbed Marlon by the collar, dragging him to the edge of the boat, and Violet did the exact same with Pete. "Let them go, please!" Minnie pleaded from behind me. "Reasoning with her is impossible." I retorted, glaring at the woman with venom. Clementine put an arm in front of me, stepping forward. "What is it you want Joan?" She asked. Joan seemed please with Clem, and spoke, "Simple, I'll trade you and Alexander for these two.". "Don't trust them!" Pete called out. "This woman is a fucking-AUGH!" Marlon yelled as Louis punched him in the gut. "Keep talking, I dare you." My corrupted little brother teased, this was wrong. This was so wrong.

"Louis, Violet, don't do this please! We're your friends!" Brody pleaded to the two corrupted students. Louis and Violet seemed hesitant, looking at us. "M-Minnie..?" Violet whispered, before it turned into a yell of agony. Louis and Violet fell to the ground screaming, holding their heads. "You will obey me!" Joan cried out in anger. "Stop please!" Mariana pleaded in terror.

THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW. This old ass Asian bitch has messed with my family for far to long! "YOU BITCH!" I screamed out, running forward. "Alex, no!" Clementine called out. A pained cry tore through my lip as I was blasted back from Joan, slamming my back into the railing of the boat, temporarily stunning me, and knocking me off the boat all together. "ALEX-!" The person's voice was cut off as I hit my head against some debris, knocking me out entirely. My world going black as I hit the cold waters.


	11. Make A Choice - Clementine

"ALEX!" I screamed out watching him go overboard. "Shit!" Mitch exclaimed. Sam swore loudly, diving into the water. "Sam?!" Michonne gasped out. "Get them!" Joan shouted loudly, letting chaos break out. "Marlon, Pete!" I called out.

Both caught on quick. Pete rushed over, while Marlon kicked Eleanor in the leg. "AUGH!" The teleporter cried out, and Marlon ran over, barely jumping behind the force field I made as Louis threw fire at us. "Marlon!" Brody hugged the lightning troubled tightly. Michonne gripped her machete, cutting the two free from their bonds. "What happened?" She demanded, all of us hiding behind my forcefield. "They overwhelmed us...took the kids, killed my crew..." Pete breathed out, shaking, eyes wide with loss. Michonne frowned, keeping him seated, then turned to Joan, glaring with rage. "Michonne, don't!" I pleaded. The woman ran forward letting out a battle cry, gripping her machete.

Why would no one listen to me today?!

Taking down the shield, I ran forward as well, Aasim, Brody, Mitch, Minnie, and Brody right behind me. "This is getting annoying." Minnie exclaimed, avoiding an attack from Ben. "Just keep at it!" I shouted, stopping as the others quickly surrounded us. "Think your real tough shit don't you?!" Mitch shouted out, glaring directly at Joan. Marlon looked around, and shouted, "Round about position!". "Round a- what?!" I questioned in shock, turning to see the other five getting back to back with each other. "It was one of our first training practices. Get back to back so you all can cover each other!" Minnie exclaimed. Catching on quickly, I ran over, standing between Aasim and Minnie, ready to face off the others.

Carley unleashed a flurry of birds at us. "Brody!" I shouted. The time troubled nodded, freezing the birds in place. Looking to my left, I saw Violet charging at us. "Marlon!" I called out. "Sorry Vi." Marlon breathed out, unleashing a burst of lightning at her. A pained cry came from her lips, causing her to fall to the ground. "Minerva, Mitch!"I pointed to my right, where Ben and Eleanor were coming at us. Minnie took of her necklace, taking a deep breathe, making the two stop in shock, looking dazed. "Hope you two can swim." Mitch picked up the two, heaving them into the water. "Hey, careful with her ya little shit!" Tripp called from his end of the boat.

"CLEMENTINE!" Aasim called out to me. With his warning, I looked around in time to see Louis unleashing a wave of fireballs. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, struggling to stop and extinguish every single one of them. Brody struggled to help me, stopping the flames in their places with time. "Hold on-!" Minnie yelled as she was attacked by a series of flying papers, now unavailable to help us. I struggled to stop all the fires, looking around frantically.

Marlon!

"Marlon, you have to deal with Louis!" I shouted, watching him tense up. "Deal with him?!" Marlon gasped out. "I know he's your best friend but we can't deal with this! He'll the entire boat on fire and we'll lose it!" I pleaded. Marlon looked conflicted, looking at the fire troubled. "Marlon, please!" Brody begged. Marlon looked again, then clenched his fist, running forward. "Wait, I didn't mean run at him!" I exclaimed.

Louis was so distracted by us, he barely had time to react when Marlon rushed to him. Ready to blast him with fire, Marlon snatched his left arm, holding it up into the air. Louis glared, ready to attack again, only to yelp in pain as Marlon kneed him in the gut. Seeing he was still struggling, Marlon kneed him again, making the fire troubled fall to his knees. It hurt seeing Louis being hurt, but I kept convincing myself it was for the best. We had to protect ourselves if we wanted to save them. The lightning troubled kneed him one last time, and sighed in guilt and relief as Louis weakly slumped to the ground.

"GUYS!" I looked up in alarm, seeing three Sam's climbing back onto the boat with an unconscious Alex. Oh no!

"Pete, help him!" I pleaded. The boat captain nodded, running over to help Sam. I ran over to help, only to stop and look at Louis who was still on the boat. "Hold on." I pleaded, making my way over to other. Alex was completely drenched in water, laying still. Oh no, no, no! He was the only one that could cure the corruption, even if it was risky, he was important and connected to me. "He isn't breathing." A Sam wearing a red flannel spoke. "Distract them, I need to do CPR." Pete stated, leaning over Alex, clasping both his hands together. 

"Hold on Alex, breathe." I sat besides him, watching anxiously as Pete attempted to revive him. The mans brows furrowed together as he began doing chest compressions, swearing under his breath. There was nothing coming from Alex, not a single chest rise or movement. "Come on, wake up please! You're my connected! You saved me from Joan that first time! We can't beat her without you. Please, oh god please wake up!" There was no reply. I quickly took his hands, taking a shaky breathe. "Alex, wake up please! Do it for your friends! Do it for the students! Do it for your brother!".

Alex shot up, body twitching as he hacked out water. Pete gasped in relief, looking at the thankfully breathing telekinetic. "Oh...my god..." Alex took deep breathes of air. "You're okay!" I grinned, before smacking him in the back of the head. "What the hell?!" Alex exclaimed, glaring at me. "That's for not listening!" I snapped at him, gasping as I heard yelling.

Turning around, I saw Marlon and Brody being attacked by a swarm of papers. "This is getting annoying." I groaned, standing back up. "Agreed." Alex grunted, looking at me. I hesitantly looked at him, before slowly nodding. "Be careful, I saw what happened last time." The blue shirted Sam spoke. "Wait, you're seriously doing it again?!" Pete gaped as Alex and I rushed forward.

We ran over, helping however we could. Standing back to back, the two of us used telekinesis to subdue the others. "Let me go!" Violet growled out, struggling. "Hold on a little longer sweetie, it'll be okay soon!" Minnie pleaded. I grunted, struggling to keep her mist form solid. Alex walked over to her, putting his fingers on her temples. "Sorry Vi, this is gonna hurt me way more than it hurts you." Alex wheezed, eyes glowing gold. 

After a few moments, Violet reformed, falling onto her knees gasping loudly. "What..?" Violet gasped out, her blue-gray eyes looking around frantically. Before either of us could say anything, Minerva ran over, tightly embracing Violet. "Minnie...?" Violet blinked in shock, looking at us, "You got out of the school.". "Not all of us." Marlon remarked, making us remember the others. "How are you man?" Aasim asked, turning to Alex. My eyes widened seeing him hacking out blood. "Alex-" I began. "No...no I got this. I can do more." He wiped the blood off his chin, looking at me seriously. Violet looked alarmed, standing back up with Brody and Minerva's help. "We'll fill you in later." Brody promised, looking up hearing barking.

We saw Rose growling aggressively, pinnining Ben down to ground. "Looks like we're getting good luck." Marlon scoffed, going to distract the others while Alex ran over. Making eye contact with Marlon, we both nodded, looking at Louis. "Alright Lou, time to get you out of this bitches hold." Marlon ran over with me, both of us grabbing one of his arms, holding him in place. "Let me go!" Louis struggled against the two of us. "Louis please, trust us." I pleaded, wanting my happy go lucky dork back. "Come on dude, we were all family at the school. We can't let her take that away. Please, come on." Marlon spoke softly, in a rare tone I heard from him. Louis seemed to struggle less, and I looked up, grimacing as Alex limped over. Blood rushed from his nose, seeping through his lips as well, the blackness slowly going to his other eye. "Alex, I don't know about this." I began. "I have to do this..." Alex grunted in pain, limping towards us reaching for his brother.

And that's went it happened. A strong gust of wind knocked us all down, forcing us to the other end of the boat. "What just happened?!" I yelled, still trying to grasp the situation. "They're retreating! They brought in Omar to knock us all down." Aasim quickly explained, glaring as he looked up. Eleanor stood at the front of the boat, teleporting the others away. "Elle, no!" Tripp pleaded, struggling. Michonne dug her machete into the wooden floors, straining to push herself up. "Where's Pete?!" Sam cried out, now back in one body. I looked around alarmed, gasping in terror as the boat began to violently sway.

"You folks really should keep a better eye on your people." Joan chuckled, standing in the front of the boat with a corrupted Pete. Okay, that part may have been my fault. Pete rose his hands, and we all gasped in horror, seeing the waves violently shaking, soon forming into a large one. "Joan!" Alex hacked out blood, straining as the woman and Pete vanished. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Michonne cried out, just as it hit us, completely knocking over the boat.


	12. Bringing the Fight to Her - Sam

I screamed as the boat was completely flipped over, knocking us all into the raging waters. Frantically paddling around, I managed to break through the surface of the water, screaming. "Michonne! Clementine! Alex!" I pleaded, searching around, pushing my soaking hair back. "ANYONE?!" A scream caught my attention, and I whipped around, seeing Mitch resurface, Minnie and Violet in his arms. "Jesus Christ...!" Violet coughed out water, clinging to a floating board.

Thankfully the others started resurfacing. Aasim came up, grunting as he struggled to keep Rosie above water. Guess the big girl couldn't swim. Looking around, I saw the bottom of the boat poking out of the water. "Here!" I shouted him, swimming to the edge of the boat, holding onto it from the side. Aasim made his was over, letting the surprisingly scared dog onto the boat. "It's okay girl, the bad people are gone." I breathed out, stroking the dogs head.

Rosie whined, before barking as Brody resurface with an unconscious Marlon. "What's wrong with him?!" Michonne called out, swimming over to where I was, climbing onto the boat. "He shocked himself..." Brody grimaced, struggling to stay above the water with the taller boy in her arms. Thankfully, Mitch swam over to help her. Minnie hacked out water, climbing onto the boat and clinging to her girlfriend shaking. "Fuck it's freezing." Violet shuddered, rubbing her arms. "Where's Clementine?" Brody asked, making it to the boat thanks to Mitch's strength. "I don't know, but it's your guys turn to save them." I grunted, pulling my body onto the boat, and laying on my back. "Ugh, you're hopeless." Standing on shaky legs, Violet dived back into the water.

"Is everyone here...?" Aasim asked, looking around. Slowly everyone else came over, a trembling Mariana turned into a small pup, hiding between Rosie's legs. The tall skinny teen swam, struggling to climb onto the boat. "That's just sad Ben." Aasim breathed out, looking at Brody and Marlon silently. Brody sat silently, hugging herself, rocking herself back and forth. Must be anxiety. Paige and Greg had it at times too. "What now...?" Minerva shuddered. "We can't give up." Tripp growled out. "There ain't nothin' left to fight for..." Brody whimpered. "What..?" Minnie asked in shock, looking at the time troubled. Brody said nothing, simply looking at Marlon's still form.

"She's right..." I bitterly remarked, "Every time we even try some thing, she just comes in with her controlled students, and stops any chance we have...Alex just might be dead... and he was our only cure.". Ignoring the shocked looks from the others, I sat at the edge of the boat, staring at the water. "Maybe I should've just let her take me...be there for my brothers, after all, there's nothing else left for me out here.".

The boat violently shook, and I turned my body, half expecting to see Minerva. To my shook it was Michonne, and she was livid. A shocked gasp escaped my lips as she swung her wrist, striking me across the face. I sat in stunned shock, a hand over my cheek. "Damn.." I faintly heard Ben breathe out. Looking at her in shock, I gasped as the woman grabbed me by the collar, pulling me towards her face. "You cannot give up!" Michonne shouted at me, shaking me firmly. "But you gave up-" I began, nervous. "I know, and that was a mistake! I should've focused on living, protecting others for my children that I HAVE LOST!" Angry tears ran down her face, "I found a new family in you all, and I refuse to lose you too!".

All of us were just silent, unable to process everything Michonne said.

After a few moments of silence, Aasim spoke. "I wanna save our friends too, but..how are we gonna get there? Our only form of transportation is gone." . "Not exactly." I turned, surprised to see Clementine. She must've gotten here while Michonne was yelling. "Simply, flying cars." Clem responded. "Clementine, I can't make time go forward." Brody gaped. "She's talking about her powers." Violet groaned. No way. Could she really just carry the cars across the waters? It took like an hour alone to use the boat to get here! "Are you sure about that?" ripp questioned, folding his arms. "Considering Alex is unconscious, yes. It's time we took the fight to Joan." Clem's eyes glowed gold, raising her hand making the sunken boat approach the docks where our vehicles still were.

"Get ready Joan, because it's payback time."


	13. Battle of Ericson's - Brody

After a while, Clementine got the truck and van across the waters. "That's worse than being sea sick." Minerva groaned. Violet softly chuckled, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. Clementine took a deep breathe, stepping away from the driver's seat. "I got this." Ben slowly climbed over, but was stopped by Mariana. "No offense Ben, but your bad luck. It's literally your power." Mariana spoke. Ben sighed in defeat, and I slowly climbed up, taking a nervous gulp. "Thank god for Carley's map." I whispered, driving along the roads, basically doing the reverse trail of what Marlon drove for us to find Alex.

Glancing to the mirror, I took a slow breathe. Everyone else looked as anxious as I did. Couldn't blame them, this was pretty insane. Rosie gave a small bark, letting me look over to her. "D-Don't worry girl...it'll be okay." I breathed out, driving down the road. "Positive thoughts Brod, just think, soon we'll all be home soon, together with everyone else. Kicking that old hag where the sun don't shine." Violet growled out. I couldn't help but nod. Normally I did't like harming others, but this was defiantly a fair excuse to break my rule.

Much to my relief, Alex's walkie talkie still worked, and I grabbed it, contacting Tripp. "We're nearly there, about several minutes away." I warned, stopping the van in the road. Throught he side mirrors, I was able to see Tripp's truck slow down behind the van. Completely parking the car, I climbed out, the others following us. "Why are we getting out of the cars?" Alex groaned, leaning heavily on Clementine. "It's best." Marlon grunted, causing me to look at him in concern, "I'm fine Brody, you can chill.". Slowly nodding, Ioooked back down the road. "It's to help us stay hidden. They'll hear the cars." Violet responded. "We need the upper hand if we want any chance." Sam spoke. Nodding, I looked at the group around me, taking a shaky breathe.

"It's time." Clementine stated, clenching her fist, and making her way down the road. We all followed her, ready to end this nightmare. Even if we...if we failed, at least we went out fighting.

What felt like an eternity passed, and soon we were back. Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. I took a shaky breathe, staring at the school as tears ran down my face. What I wouldn't give to go back to the old days. Marlon noticed, and slowly took my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "We're getting them back." Violet spoke, stepping up, taking my other hand. Letting out a quivering breathe as I turned back to the school, I took back my hand, rubbing away my tears. No time for crying Brody. It was time. Time to finish this.

"Ready?" Clementine asked, looking at us. "I've been planning this for a month." Alex growled, grounding his teeth together. "Let's fuck some shit up." Marlon stated, all of us approaching the school, going around the walls, sneaking along and finding the sewer entrance. "This leads into the basement." Violet explained, slowly mistfying, and going through. "Is it safe?" I whispered down to her. Our reply was a quiet yes, which prompted Mitch to pick up the man hole cover, allowing us to climb in. 

"Ugh, it smells terrible." Mariana whined, climbing down. Violet helped her down, looking up amused upon Michonne laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked, Michonne climbing down after Mariana. Michonne looked down at the two girls, softly chuckling. "You'll get used to the stench once you've been on a boat a few times. That's when it really smells." Michonne chuckled a bit, before heading down the sewere drain. I stood stunned, turning to Sam, who just came down. "I never heard her laugh." I gaped. Sam looked at the invulnerable troubled, giving a small smile as she folded her arms, "I guess she really is finding a will to live in all of us.". I watched the woman go, and couldn't help but smile, glad that someone who had suffered so much like Michonne was finally finding peace once more.

After five minutes of traveling through sewage -I prayed it wasn't linked to the bathrooms- and finally we made it into the basement. "Oh finally." Ben groaned, looking at himself. "Think of another motivation to beat Joan, showers." Clementine smiled, walking around the basement, before finding the stairs that led back to the dorms. "Let's hope this isn't locked." Tripp spoke, getting an eyebrow raise from Alex and Clem. "Step aside." Clem rose a hand, grunting as she unlocked the door with her powers. "Nice." Violet grinned.

Michonne slowly crept up the stairs, making her way into the dorm hallways. "How does it look?" Alex grunted, leaning heavily on Mitch. "It's clear." She waved us forward, and we all slowly followed her through the hallway. "Where too from here?" Ben asked. "Anywhere, I am just impressed we even got this far." Sam confessed, looking around as we snuck through the halls. "No kiddin'." Tripp remarked. "The main hall, that's where I ended up when I got grabbed." Marlon grunted out, holding an arm over his stomach. I looked at him concerned, worried about what they had done to him during the hours he was with them.

Sneaking around the dorms, I peaked out the windows. letting out a gasp. "There!" I pointed towards the main building, Clementine joining my side, the two of us watching some corrupted students and teachers reentering the school. Between them was Joan, limping. Guess we did some damage to her after all. Good.

"This is it guys. No backing down now." Clementine stated, eyes glowing a vibrant gold as she swung open the doors, power walking to the main hall. Holy crap this was it! Nervously standing up, we all followed after her. Some of us more confident than others. Mariana was practically trembling behind Aasim. "Don't worry about it, we're all togehter." Aasim told her. I flashed him a smile, knowing his brotherly instincts were kicking in. All of us rushed to the door of the main hall, and Clem stood in front of it. She turned to face us all, giving a small smile. "This has been great guys." She spoke. "Situtation is shit, but we got you." Aasim spoke. "That has to be the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Ben gaped, yelping as he got elbowed in the ribs by Aasim. Clementine gave one more smile, before turning around. Letting out a loud cry of power, she blasted the door off it's hinges, shocking all of those within. Especially Joan, who stood on the stairs wide eyed.

Clementine and Alexander stepped forward, glaring at the woman. "It's time for this to end Joan!" Clementine shouted loudly, refusing to back down. "Give up, you've already lost!" Joan retorted in rage. "Well, as a wise fortune cookie once told me, if you can breathe, you can stand. And if you can stand you can fight! Well take a good fucking look Joan, BECAUSE WE ARE STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!" Alex shouted out in determination. "Then prepare to fall. GET THEM!" Joan demanded, unleashing our corrupted friends onto us. "You guys handle them, we'll get Joan!" Clementine shouted, running to the stairs with Alex.

I looked at the group quickly, raising a fist in the air. "You heard her, this is IT!" I called out, freezing Omar in place. "God damn, you are a badass!" Marlon chuckled, helping do what Clem asked of us.

Clem and Alex were running to Joan, getting blocked off by all our corrupted friends, but we were going to make sure they didn't stop them. Mitch stomped the ground hard, making a bunch of the other students stumble. Whenever Louis tried to throw fire at the two, Michonne used her body as a shield, making the fire troubled look horrified as she was unharmed by the flames. "STOP THEM! DAMNIT STOP THEM!" Joan screeched in terror, seeing the two telekinetics rushing at her. My eyes widened seeing Joan send her infamous black smoke of corruption at them. "Clementine, Alex!" Violet called out frantically, noticing two.

Neither seemed phased by it. Both kept moving forward, creating a telekinetic barrier around them. "How..?!" Carley gasped out, backing away with Doug. "That's the thing though. You tried to kill your connected." Clementine stated. "Here's what you don't understand. Us bonded are same in strength against each other, but stronger together." Alex stated, pushing forward with Clem, approaching the horrified teacher. Joan scowled, sending more black smoke. I let out an alarmed gasp, seeing the smoke surround the rest of us. "Brody!" Mitch and Ben pleaded, not wanting to be consumed again. "Hold on!" I shouted, only to be struck back by Willy and Gabriel. "Gabe!" Mariana cried out in terror. "Don't worry little sis, this is for the best, no we can all be together." Gabriel stated, the two boys keeping me pinned to the ground, allowing the black smoke to completely fill the room.

No! No, we were so close! I couldn't end like this!

"Marlon! Where are you?!" I pleaded, as the area was starting to become consumed by the corruptive smoke. "Brody?! Brody?!" I could hear his voice, but I couldn't see him. Looking frantically at the stares, I saw Clem and Alex getting closer to Joan.

"Stay back!" Joan cried out, sending more powerful corruption to them. Clementine gasped in shock, her field weakening as she struggled. Alex looked at her alarmed, then looked at Joan, taking a shaky breathe. That face. What was he- "Alex, what are you doing?!" Clementine exclaimed. "Something stupid." Alex turned to her, raising his hand, lifting her off the ground, "No matter what happens, make the right choice.". Clementine screamed as she was flung back by his powers, landing hard on the lower floor. Shaking her head, she looked up in terror seeing Alex rush Joan, putting his hands on her head. "NO-!" She screamed out, before it went a bright white.

A pained groan escaped my lips, and I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. What just happened..? Slowly looking around, I was surprised to find everyone else on the floor, and slowly everyone was getting up. Carley being on the first. I shoot up to my feet, ready to attack her. She saw me, looking wide eyed. "Brody...?" Her eyes...they were...were brown, "Oh my god...what happened to you?". I stood in stunned silence, and Carley looked around shocked. "What...happened?" She breathed out.

Before I could tell her anything, there was a soft whine. We both looked over in alarm, seeing Willy sitting up, crying as he rubbed his eyes. "Willy." Carley rushed over, making sure the others were okay. Oh my god... my mouth dropped seeing the others standing up in confusion. Marlon sat up, looking in surprise at all the others. "What the hell?" He grunted, standing up with my help. "I think...I think their all cured." Violet wheezed, walking over to us, helping Minnie stand. "Wait...if their all cured-" I looked around, tensing hearing a yell.

"LOUIS!" We all whipped out, seeing Louis standing up in alarm, his eyes normal. Louis yelped as Clem ran over, tightly hugging him, kissing him furiously on the lips and cheeks. For once, Louis was silent, in stunned shock. "Holy shit." Marlon gasped out, slowly running over to the two. Clementine clinged to the fire troubled so hard, I could almost see his freckled face go blue. "C-Clem..." He gasped out. "S-Sorry..." Clementine wheezed, letting go as she rubbed her eyes, sniffling. The rest of us ran over, and Marlon walked over to him, silently looking at him. Louis scowled slightly, but it softened as he looked at the floor. "Marlon, look-" Louis began, but the words struggled to come out. "Look, don't worry about it dude." Marlon smiled, putting his hands on his hips. Louis scoffed, folding his arms, "When did you get so mature?". "Since Joan took over, someone had to step the fuck up." Judging by Louis' reaction, he probably remembered, "But that doesn't matter man, we won.". Marlon held out his arms, and Louis smiled, hugging his best friend. Violet rolled her eyes, "Gay.". Despite that, i could see the smile growing on her face. I smiled too, but slowly I glanced at the stairs, seeing two limp forms.

"What happened..?" I asked to Clementine. Clem stood besides me, frowning. "Alex did what he had to... he absorbed all the corruption... he told me enough that having to much of it will kill you, even if it's taken from you." Clem explained. Louis looked up in alarm hearing his brothers name, and I already dreaded having to explain everything later. "Does this mean...Joan is dead?" Michonne asked. Clementine nodded, letting Sam and Tripp whoop in joy in the background. "We did it! That was almost too easy!" Tripp cheered.

I watched them, before gasping hearing a pained groan behind me. Clementine and I immediately turned around, looking up the stairs in horror. Our eyes widened, seeing Alex shakingly pushing himself up off the group, taking deep wheezing breathes. "Alex?" Sam asked, slowly stepping forward. I turned Clementine, seeing her gold eyes flickering violently. What the hell was going on right now? Before I could ask, Alex's body quivered as he bursted into a fit of laughter, making all of us look up to him in shock. "A-Alex..?" I whimpered, nervously looking at him. He continued laughing, turning his head to us, making me freeze up in complete and utter terror upon looking at him.

Both of his eyes were an inky black now, golden irises hauntingly looked at us, a wicked grin spread across his face, black veins trailing down his cheeks to his neck, and black fingertips with the failure veins of corruption running up his wrist.

"Hehe." Alex chuckled, observing all of us. "Alex, what happened..?!" Clementine quivered, making him smile at our terror. "I've already told you Clementine! I did something stupid, and thus by absorbing all the corruption, I have not only survied, BUT I HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF THE CORRUPTION.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex...has offically been corrupted. After fighting it for so long, he realized the only way to save them was to absorb the corruption from Joan. Knowing there were only two ways of ending this. Him dying, or his mind being taken over by the corruption just like Joan's. How will the final chapter end? Who will live? Who will die? And what will Clementine choose in the end.


	14. Thank You - Clementine

No... No, this couldn't be. We all backed up in fear, watching the terrifying black smoke surround Alex, making him float off the ground, looking like eight tendrils come out of his back, staring down at us with his black and gold eyes. I bit my lip, but stepping forward, my own eyes flashing gold. Marlon and Brody joined my side, and slowly the other's joined as well.

Alex gave a crooked smile, looking at all of us. "This'll be so fun." Alex chuckled. "What the hell..? I sadly glanced to Louis, he had just been cured, and now he had to fight he thought to be dead brother. Giving his hand a squeeze, I glared up at Alex. It hurt to think that this was how things were going to end. I knew the only ways to stop corruption were by destroying it all together or repeating the cycle. And I didn't know how to absorb the corruption... I bit my lip as it quivered, tears threatening to run down my eyes as I tore a beam from the stairs sending it at Alex. He blocked it easily, growling in anger at me.

"Help." My blood went cold, my eyes widening as I looked at Alex. That was his voice.

"Clementine!" Carley tackled me to the ground, grunting as we barely avoided being hit by parts of the stairs being thrown at us. "Alex, snap out of it!" Michonne shouted, slicing a piece of flying stairs in half. I grimaced as Carley got off of me, helping me stand. "He won't let us get anywhere near him!" Omar shouted, watching as Tripp and Ben were smacked back by a door, where did he get a door?!

"We need to get to him!" I shouted. I needed to get to him! Looking at the group, I saw two people that could help me. "Brody, Aasim, you're with me!" I shouted. The two nodded, running to help me when Marlon took Brody's wrist. "Be careful." He whispered. She looked at him, before hugging him tightly, "You too.". "Holy shit, how much did I miss?" Louis gaped, making me smile a bit. Running over to him, I took the fire troubled's hands. He looked at me surprised, and I leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. When I pulled away, he had a big dopey shocked look on his face. "For luck." I smiled a bit.

Leaving him, I ran towards the stairs, Brody and Aasim at my heels. "Alright everyone, let's cover them best we can!" Carley did that. And they just that. Every single troubled used their powers, destroying anything that came near us, and distracting the other telepath best they could. Alex scowled, tearing the entire second floor apart to throw things at us. "Just give up Alex, please!" I shouted, powering forward. "Clem, to our left!" Aasim shouted, making me look over. A desk flew at us, but Brody stopped it in time, watching it blow up from a blast of lightning rom Marlon. "Keep going, we got you!" Marlon shouted, making Alex scowl.

He looked up to the roof, an evil grin spreading on his face as he raised his hands. My eyes widened, somehow hearing his voice again. "I can't stop it!" He cried out in my head, my body going stiff seeing Alex clench his fist, a loud cracking sound filling the entire building. "Oh god." Brody gasped out, looking up as dust fell above us. NO!

I whipped around, watching in horror as the roof began to crack, large chunks of it falling down around the others. "Go help them!" I pleaded in terror. They didn't need to be asked twice, Brody and Aasim rushing, using their powers to help the others. "Stop!" I pleaded to him. The evil grin on his face merely grew, his hands parting, causing the ground to shake violently. "NO!" I screamed seeing the floor of the school collapsing along with the roof. I stood horrified on the stairs, watching as the ground completely collapsed, one by one, everyone I had grown to car about falling into the pit. "NOOOO!" I cried out, running to the ledge, looking down.

My body trembled, tears running down my face as I stared at the hole, seeing nothing but broken pieces of rubble covering the hole. "Marlon...Brody...Louis...." I trembled, looking down at the hole.

Alex chuckled, making me stand up, clenching my fist tightly. "ALEX!" I screamed out, charging at him. He sent several tendrils of corruption at me, and I blocked it easily with a force field. ¨You're only making things more difficult to yourself Clementine!"Alex shouted out, his voice warmed in the corruption. Even with all of this though, I was still connected to him, I could feel him reaching out for me! I wasn't going to fail him and everyone else! Running, I kept using my powers to deflect all his attacks, getting closer to him. ¨ENOUGH!¨ Alex cried out, sending all the corruption tendrils he had at me. I grunted, struggling to hold up my forcefield. ¨A-Alex...!¨ I cried out, struggling to push through, ¨You aren't a monster! When we met, you kept talking about how your failed everyone! But you never did, you never gave up on the school! Alex, you did everything you could to save them!".

He visible stiffed from within the protective cocoon of corruption around him, but he shook his head, ¨SHUT UP!¨. A terrified gasp parted my lips as he tore apart my forcefield, allowing the corruption to charge at me all at once. I yelled in pain, falling to my knees as the black veins started running up my arms. Looking at him, I grimaced, continuing to walk forward, despite the pain of the corruption taking over my body slowly. It was so much worse than Joan´s, and I knew why. We were connected, our powers tethered us together. I didn't know how exactly, but I knew we could feel each others pain. Forcing myself forward, I kept trying to force myself forward.

¨You kept telling me how you wanted to save your friends! Well is this how?! By becoming the thing you hated most, doing exactly what Joan did?!¨ I shouted out to him, getting closer to him. Alex stood, levitating off the ground with the black smoke. ¨Shut up!¨ He screamed out, clutching his head sending more corruption to me. ¨ARGH!¨ I cried out, holding my body, limping forward, getting closer to him, the corruption pulsing through my veins, and climbing up my face.

¨Lee trusted you with the school, is this how you want things to happen?! Fail the entire school?!" I cried out. Alex glared, raising his fist at me, but his left hand grabbed his arms, tears running down the left as he looked at me. ¨Clem...I can stop it...!¨ His voice warped, the corruption around him pulsing violently. Pleading eyes looked down at me, tears running down the black and gold eyes, ¨Clementine...kill me.¨.

I felt my body tense up, looking at him. Alex greatly struggling against the corruption that had claimed his body. I looked back weakly, raising a shaking hand, tears running down my face faster as I saw Michonne´s machete casted to the ground. 

¨I´m sorry." The corruption snapped back in, Alex ready to send another blast of corruption at me. Using my powers, the machete came flying forward, just as my body gave out from the corruption. My eyes glanced up, watching the corruption reaching out for me. Just as it prepared to completely take my body, a blur silver rushed by, embedding itself into Alex. A bright light filled the room, and I felt slumber claim my body.

When I woke up I felt a gentle breeze on my face, and slowly I opened my eyes. ¨W-What..?¨ I whined, going to rub my head, gasping in shock to find the corruption from my body gone. ¨Am...I dead..?¨ I asked. ¨No, your much better than that.¨ I turned around shocked, finding myself in a golden area, nothing but vibrant waves of gold energy surrounding us. What was more shocking was the people I saw there.

Standing in the golden haze was John Fairbanks, Sophie Fairbanks, Paige, Siddiq, Berto, Oak, Joan, and now Alex. Everyone...that had died.

¨What...is this?" I asked in shock, looking at Alex. ¨Your...well, I don't exactly know how to describe it. I guess this is our connection being held together before I die.¨ Alex responded, turning to face me, my eyes widening as I looked at him.

It felt like we were in one of his memories again with how he looked. Alex looked the most normal I had ever seen him, corruption completely gone from his body, both of his eyes a normal brown. Seeing him so normal, I definitely saw Louis in him. The bright freckles highlighting his face, complimenting his features. ¨Alex...¨ I began, frowning, looking at him, the others behind him. Alex sadly smiled, looking at all the others. ¨I´m sorry it ended like this.¨ I sadly spoke, taking his hands in mine, the black veins gone from both of us, completely cured from the corruption. ¨It´s okay, I knew deep down this was the only way it would end.¨ Alex explained, giving a sad smile. I frowned, noticing the gold area around us slowly fade away. ¨Alex...it´s time to go..." Paige spoke, making him nod.

 

Alex faced me one last time, giving a smile. ¨Thank you Clementine...for everything..." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, and I gasped softly as I felt energy running through my body, ¨Let them remember me please...¨. I blinked in shock, tears running down my face as I hugged Alex tighter, watching over his shoulder as everyone else began to vanish from the golden area. Fading as the gold itself faded as well. ¨Thank you Clementine...for helping me save them.¨ Alex gave one last squeeze, before he too vanished away, allowing me to wake up in the school again.

I shot up, gasping loudly, looking my body over with tearful vision. As I looked, I saw that I had done it. The corruption was gone. Slowly looking to my left, I found Alex lying limp on the floor, the machete embedded into his body. Despite having been impaled, his face was peaceful, all corruption gone from him. Same with Joan, who wasn´t that far from him. ¨Thank you Alexander.¨ I sniffled, standing up, my eyes flashing gold. That must´ve been it...Alex´s final wish coming through, allowing the others to remember him.

My heart nearly out of my chest hearing Rosie barking, making me whip around, hearing yelling from the crater in the main hall. They were alive! I smiled to myself, tears running down my face as I ran to the hole.

We did it Alex... We saved the school and our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters that Clem can find in the afterlife:  
> Brody (bleeds out if Violet didn't stay behind back in the first book)  
> Marlon (killed in the fire if you don´t help him)  
> Sophie and John Fairbanks (die in fire no matter what)  
> Paige (Dies if you go after kids first)  
> Sam (Dies if you go after Paige and Brody first)  
> Siddiq, Berto, and Oak (killed on the boat by Joan and the students)  
> Joan (killed when the corruption was stripped from her)  
> Alex (sacrificed his life to completely destroy corruption, and killed by Clementine in order to completely wipe it out)


	15. Survivors - Michonne

I coughed heavily, looking around the destruction. Last thing I remembered was....all of us falling, right through the ground. The roof fell too...so how, how were we alive?

Faintly hearing grunting not far from me, I turned my head, seeing a bunch of the kids straining to keep the room from crushing all of us. Mitch heaved a large chunk on his back, sweat running down his face as he strained to keep the chunk up. The area around us was barely lit up from a small ball of neon that Sophie had created. "What...do we do...?" Brody wheezed out, looking around. "I think Clementine is still up there..." Louis coughed out, looking around as small bits of dust fell around us. "Well she better hurry....cause this is a lot...even for me..!" Mitch wheezed. "Just hold on Mitch, if anyone's got this, you do." Willy spoke, sitting besides Rosie. The strong troubled gave the young boy a strained smile, focusing on the rubble above us.

Standing on shaking legs, I looked around, searching for a crack or anything."Find anything...?" Carley grunted, holding her side. I shook my head slowly, coughing at all the dust in the air. "Invincible but I die of suffocation in a collapsed school..." I wheezed out, letting out a delirious chuckle. At least I'd get to see my girls again, and this time I didn't give up! I went all the way to the end!

But before my thoughts could keep complete control, a faint golden glow filled the area, faintly lighting it up. "What's all of this...?" Sophie asked in confusion. Sam ran her fingers through it, gasping as the golden aura moved away for her. "Now what the hell?" Tripp questioned, standing tall. "It's not...for us?" I questioned, watching the golden aura surround the students and teachers, allowing me to quickly catch on, "Alex...". She did it. Clementine really did it. The gold began to enter the students and teachers, all of them having varied reactions. Louis collapsed to his knees, screaming in anguish. All of us tensed up at this in shock, feeling horrible. They must've gotten their memories back. Violet and Marlon quickly ran to his side, concern clear on their faces. 

A faint rumbling caught our attention, and we looked up to see the rubble moving. Mitch fell to his knees, wheezing as the rubble was being lifted up. We all looked up, sighing in relief seeing Clementine peeking over the edge. "Hold on! I'll get you up!" Clementine grunted out weakly. "You've done enough, we can get up from here!" Sam shouted, multiplying, making a ladder our herself. Greg took one person at a time, flying up. I took a deep breathe, turning to the two. "Can you get up with him...?" I asked. They slowly nodded, not leaving their friends side.

With Sam's help, I climbed up to the small parts of remaining floor, taking a deep breathe as I stretched, grunting feeling my back crack. Damn. Looking around, I frowned seeing how injured everyone was. Eleanor and Tenn would have their work cut out for them. Speaking of them, the two of them were already going to each person. That was, until Tripp came running forward, picking her up. "ELEANOR!" He shouted, lifting her up and hugging her. The nurse gasped loudly, hugging her boyfriend back. Blinking in amusement at the couple, I turned to Clementine. The girls eyes were red and puffy from tears, allowing me to see easily what had happened. Turning my head to the stairs, I saw him, laying still, my own machete impaled into his body. "It was the only way..." Clementine croaked out. I frowned, taking the girl in my arms, holding her close. Clementine cried into my shoulder, hugging me tightly, not letting go of me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, looking at the damage around me.

The school had been destroyed, destroyed by corruption itself. But even if the school had fallen, we remained. We, we had survived.

Several weeks passed, and all of us stood outside of the school, it was slowly being rebuilt, every single person we had met during our travels pitching in the efforts to rebuild the school. And as amazing as that was, that wasn't what we were focused on today.

We stood infront of a single oak coffin, frowning. The weather was miserable as us, pouring rain. Thankfully, Clementine kept the area above us clear with her powers. We all stood in front of the coffin silently, listening as Lee talked.

"We are here today to honor the life of Alexander Walters. An amazing student in many senses. A hero to our school, and a hero to all of us." Lee spoke, loud enough for all of us to hear. My eyes wandered to the photo on the coffin, feeling my heart tighten up, tears threatening to leave my own eyes. He was so happy in the photo, just as he always had been. That was, until the first attack happened. When he blamed himself, I saw myself in him. But unlike me, when his moments were hard, he'd slap himself, pushing forward with a smile. The way he acted I never expected to become so heroic in the end. But I guess those best for ending the battle are the most shocking.

Lee spoke a little longer, before turning to Mitch and Tripp. The two sadly nodded, lifting the coffin up, gently carrying it to the hole, and putting it in. Once it was securely in, Tripp looked at the tomb stone, focusing, his powers carving words into the stone. 'Alexander Walters, March 14th, 19787 - August 30th, 2010. Hero of Ericson's'. That name couldn't be anymore right. With the coffin in, we were all allowed to move forward one at a time. Clementine went first, dropping a single yellow rose on top of the coffin. "Goodbye Alex...I'll never forgive you." She softly wept, slowly returning to Louis' side, hugging him, crying into his suit. Behind her were Brody and Marlon, the two of them approaching the hole. They looked at each other, and Marlon took the rose, tossing it in. "See you someday pal." Marlon breathed out, walking away to let others go. Everyone got a chance to say their choice words, leaving behind a single rose. After some time, I was up, my eyes traveling down to the coffin.

"Hey Alex... I'm gonna be honest, I didn't expect you in the grave before me. I know I gave you a lot of shit for what happened to my family, but in the end... I need to thank you. I don't think i'll ever be able to move on from their deathes, and god was Ifurious when you came back. But when you came with all of them... helping them gave me a purpose to live...it helped me find a second family." I sadly smiled to Clementine and the others, "Thank you Alex, I'll take care of them.". My fingers parted slightly, allowing my own rose to finally fall into the grave.

We were alive, and he was a reason for that, so the best I could do was make sure we stayed that way.


	16. We Are Ericson's - Clementine

"Brody? Brody! Ugh, where is she?" I groaned, walking past other students in the dormitory hallways, "Excuse me, pardon me.". I gently weaved past students, finally making it into the lounge. Violet sat besides Minerva, smiling at her girlfriend. "Hey, either of you love birds seen Brody?" I asked. Violet looked over, annoyed that I interuppted their romance. "Privacy much?" She scoffed. "You two are in the middle of the lounge." Louis teased, appearing behind me and kissing me the nose. Dork. Kissing him back, he rested his hands on my hips, and I put my own over his. "Well?" I asked Violet. The mist troubled rolled her eyes at me. "She's with the new kids." Violet remarked. "Is he finally doing it?" Minnie asked, sitting up curious. I nodded, smiling. The singing troubled grinned, standing up with her girlfriend, following us out.

The four of us stepped out of the dorms, moving through the chaos of the school best we could. "Hey Carley, you see Brody?" Violet asked, prompting me to playfully nudge her as she wasn't interested in my question earlier. The paper troubled put a hand on her hip, thinking. "I think she's in the main hall talking to the new students." Carley spoked, getting a grin on her face. "He's doing it." Louis smiled. "Wish him good for me then." Carley spoke, her focus returning to Doug. Oh he was defiantly going to need that.

Moving towards the main building, I swung open the doors, indeed finding Brody talking to a group of five, all ranging from ten to twelve. Not the youngest group we've gotten. "Whatcha doin'?" Louis asked, getting an annoyed look from the red head. "I am doin' my job as headmaster, showing the children around since our teachers aren't." Brody pointed out, looking at us all accusingly. I held my hands up in defense, cracking a sly smile. "Hey, we had plenty of good reasons to miss kid duty." I remarked, "No offense kids, can't wait to see all your powers.". Brody scoffed, folding her arms, looking at us through her non-covered eye. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I told them too." Brody let out a shocked gasp, turning around to see Marlon. "Marlon? Heh, there you are, you were supposed to be helping me with the new students." Brody spoke, putting her hand on her hip, looking coyly at the blonde. "I was busy." Marlon simply replied. "With what?" The five of us chuckled behind her, prompting her to turn around. When she did, her eyes widened in surprise. "With that." Marlon smirked, walking up behind her. A smile grew on my face seeing her reaction, turning myself.

Standing behind up on the stairs was Sophie, AJ, Tenn, and Sarah, leaning over the edge holding a large poster over the railings. Written on it, in fancy style thanks to Sophie and Mariana, was 'Will you marry me?'.

Brody's mouth dropped, while her single eye was wide in shock. "I...what I...." Brody was speechless, turning to find Marlon getting on one knee. "Brody Lawson, will you-" He didn't even get to finish his words, the girl was on him in an instance, squealing in joy. "YES, YES OF COURSE!" Brody exclaimed in pure glee. We all cheered for the two, making Brody look over slightly annoyed. "Is THIS, the reason yal bailed on me?" Brody scoffed. "Can you blame us madame?" Louis grinned, getting a playful flick off from Marlon. "Remember, she's mine dude." Marlon chuckled as Brody waved off the ring. "Puh-lease." My face went bright red as Louis wrapped an arm around me, "I got all I need here~!". "Oh my god, Louis." I went red faced, groaning loudly, covering my face in my hands. "Gayyy." Violet whispered, getting a glare from Louis. "Well, we'll take care of the tour, let you guys get some space." Minerva smiled at the two.

Marlon smirked, looking at Brody, before picking up the time troubled. "Oh my!" Brody chuckled, all flustered. "Be safe dude!" Louis shouted after them, making me nudge him in the ribs. He chuckled softly in pain, before leaving the main hall with me. "How'd it go?" Everyone was looking up, turning their attention to us. It still amazed me how everyone knew about the proposal except Brody herself. Which was amusing in it of itself, since Brody was one of the most observant people here. One of the many reasons we had to making her the new headmaster. To bad the said headmaster was so oblivious she didn't notice all of us planning for this day.

"I'm so proud to announce that our spark plug and red headed headmaster have made love!" Louis shouted, I was dating an idiot.

Everyone else groaned in annoyance, leaving to go congradualate the two, or do their own things. It was better than nothing I guess. Louis gave me a nervous smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at the big goof. Taking his hand, the two of us walked across the courtyard, making it to the side of the building. Already there was Michonne, Sam, and Luke. "Hey..." Sam softly spoke, glancing back at us. She glanced back to what they were looking at, and the two of us joined their side. Luke tensed seeing us, frowning. "I'll..uh let you folks... yeah..." Luke stopped talking, leaving up there. A soft sigh parted my lips as I walked past the two, frowning softly as I looked forward. There was a small set of graves, the most noticeable one stood before us. Alex... Louis sadly looked at the grave, and I turned to him, holding his hand, rubbing my thumb over his soft skin. He gave a small smile, walking to the grave.

Louis slowly walked to the grave, standing before it. "Hey Alex...it's...been a while." Louis took a deep breathe, "I'm back, Louis, your dumb little brother. Not a second late. Because I knew you...that you used to be a stickler for being late...". When his voice wavered, I slowly walked over to his side. "We've been taking care of the school, every new kid knows of what you did five years ago. They all know that your our hero." I smiled. Louis gave me a thankful look, looking back at the grave. "Your favorite couple became fiances bro... Marlon tried out shining your day by dropping the knee." Louis cracked a small smile.

"As if we'd ever outshine your day." I glanced to see Brody, Marlon, Violet, and Minnie walking over. "Yeah, never in a million years man." Marlon spoke, keeping Brody close, their hands clasped. "Heh, we get to appreciate all of the things that got to happen because of you. We're helping kids, showing them how to use their powers for good, not to fear them." Violet spoke. "We also fixed up the school, made it bigger." Ruby added, all the others slowly coming. "Despite us mastering our powers, a lot of us decided to stay here, stay at Ericson's." Sarah gave a small smile. "Some of us even joined the school." Sam held her brothers close. "You helped all of us in so many ways." Michonne breathed out. "We made the school so much bigger, so that way we can take in as many kids as we want! A lot of people like us!" AJ beamed, standing by me.

"Alex...you thought you failed everyone after the first attack...but instead, you gave us a chance. You found me...you, you are the reason we're here. You are the reason Ericson's has stayed alive. Even after she came, you stood up against Joan with us. That....that makes you the hero of Ericson's, that makes you, the school in a sense. You are Ericson's, just as much as we are.".

Even when things were tough, we all never gave up. And in the end, our efforts won.

You left...

Clementine: PROMISING  
\- Bonded greatly with her connected over time  
\- Never gave up on her friends  
\- Understood all risk, but was willing to keep going  
\- Despite her hesitance, killed Alex to end corruption  
\- Honored by Alex's sacrifice, and vows to keep his story alive

AJ: AT YOUR SIDE  
\- Had been missing since the assembly  
\- Later was found out to be safe and alive with Luke, Sarah, and Mariana  
\- Staying with you through thick and thin

Marlon: PEACEFUL  
\- Suffered severe guilt for being unable to save his friends  
\- During the fire in the Fairbank's home, he was saved by Clementine  
\- Eleanor kidnapped him, and he was later beaten by Louis  
\- Proposed to Brody, thankful for the chance they were all given by Alex

Louis: IN LOVE  
\- Set fire to the Fairbank's home under Joan's command  
\- Hurt Marlon after he was kidnapped  
\- Was cured after Alex absorbed Joan's powers  
\- He was tramuatized regaining his memories about his brother  
\- Honors his brother's memories, and is satistfied that his brother isn't being forgotten  
\- Offically became Clementine's boyfriend

Alex: HEROES DEATH  
\- Took the group to a fast food place, creating some interesting culture shock  
\- Later revealed he could cure corruption, but it would negatively affect his body  
\- Became close friends with Clementine  
\- Revealed Mitch was his boyfriend  
\- Cured Mitch, Violet, and Ben  
\- During the battle against Joan, he absorbed her powers, becoming corrupted, knowing it would lead to his death no matter what  
\- Was killed by Clementine, completeing his mission  
\- Died at peace knowing the mind wipe would be removed and that he saved his friends and family

Brody: HEADMASTER  
\- Feels extremely guilty for Paige's death  
\- Did everything she could to save her friends/family  
\- Panicked when Marlon was taken by Eleanor  
\- Was choosen to help fight Alex  
\- When headmaster Lee retired, everyone selected her as his replacement

Violet: THANKFUL  
\- Fought the escaped students twice on Pete's boat  
\- Violet became the second troubled to be cured by Alex's powers, and agreed to help fight Joan  
\- Along with the others, she does everything in her power to make sure Alex's story never fades away

Minerva: STRONG  
\- Minerva never gave up on stopping Joan  
\- Was thrilled when Violet was cured  
\- Grew stronger from the horrors they survived

Sophie: HAUNTED  
\- Was terrified of what was happening  
\- Will forever be haunted by the terrors that occured

Tennesse: RECOVERING  
\- Tenn is still recovering from Joan's attack

Ben: CONFUSED  
\- Still can't beleive what Joan has done  
\- Ben is confused on wether or not he wants to stay at Ericson's

Sarah: INSPIRED  
\- Was scared of Joan's powers  
\- Saw how serious the escaped students were in winning, inspiring her to do more for current and future students by staying and becoming a teacher

Aasim: CONFIDENT  
\- Aasim kept unnatural hopes that they would win  
\- Refused to back down, using his enhanced senses to save the others countless times  
\- Confident everything they have done will make those they have lost proud

Omar: BLISSFUL  
\- Happy knowing they'll never have to deal with corruption again

Ruby: LOOKING FORWARD  
\- Ruby saw how everyone acted to save them  
\- After Joan's defeat, she looks forward to seeing whatelse they can succeed together at the school

Willy: CURIOUS  
\- After witnessing all the school's chaos, he is interested in what'll happen next

Mitch: LOST  
\- The first student to be cured by Alex  
\- Guilt ridden for all the damage he had caused to his friends  
\- Still in disbelief he was in a romanti relationship with Alex, and forgot about it  
\- Lost after Alex died, not knowing how to process the returned memories

Mariana: CONNECTED  
\- Escaped the school with Luke and Sarah  
\- Was worried for her brother and friends  
\- Came to help stop Joan  
\- Connected with all the students more after Joan's defeat and Alex's death

Gabriel: STABLE  
\- Nothing changed much for him after Joan's defeat  
\- Over the past years he learned to control his phasing abilities

Michonne: ALIVE  
\- Lost her will to live after her entire family died in an accident, and she lived because of her powers  
\- Stayed with the Fairbank's after losing everything  
\- Joined the groups efforts to stop Joan after seeing the pain she caused the escaped students  
\- Found a will to live in the remaining Fairbank's and students

Pete: FAMILIAR  
\- Offered to help the group in healing  
\- Used as a hostage by Joan  
\- A friend to the school, dropping supplies off every once in a while

Siddiq: DECEASED  
\- Kind soul on Pete's boat  
\- Killed by Joan

Oak: DECEASED  
\- Killed by Joan when she took over the boat

Berto: DECEASED  
\- Killed by Joan when she took over the boat

Sam Fairbanks: OPTIMISTIC  
\- Filled with rage after watching his parents and best friend die in the fire  
\- Vowed to stop Joan at all cost  
\- Soon became hopeful thanks to tough love from Michonne  
\- Lives at the school now as a teacher

Greg Fairbanks: TENSE  
\- Still tramuatized from all the things they lost in the fire  
\- Always afraid now of what may happem

James Fairbanks: MOURNFUL  
\- Mourns the death of his parents and Paige

Alex Fairbanks: DISTANT  
\- Changed greatly after everything that happened

Paige: DECEASED  
\- Been best friend's with Sam since they were little girls  
\- Died saving Brody in the fire

Carley: PROUD  
\- Got corrupted by Joan in order to save her students  
\- Was fought on Pete's boat  
\- Couldn't be any more proud of her students for how far they have come

Doug: HESITANT  
\- Left in fear constantly after Joan's attack  
\- Hesitant on staying a teacher at the school

Eleanor: SILENT  
\- Kidnapped Marlon at Kenny's house  
\- Quit after Joan's defeat  
\- Living in the city with Tripp

Tripp: ENRAGED  
\- Furious when Eleanor didn't reply to his letters  
\- Promised to take down Joan for his lover  
\- Left with Eleanor after the fight to start a normal life

Kenny: ANNOYED  
\- Kept Lee, AJ, Sarah, Luke. and Mariana safe in his home  
\- Was annoyed when Joan sent the students to his land  
\- Stays in regular contact with the school

Katjaa: MOTHERLY  
\- Was very concerned for all of the students  
\- Gave Brody an eyepatch for her injured eye

Duck: DUCK  
\- Duck is just Duck   
\- Good Duck

Luke: RETIRED  
\- Escaped the school with Mariana and Sarah  
\- Was thrilled finding more students escaped  
\- Stayed at Kenny's with the others  
\- Retired not long after the final fight with Joan, but still checks in every now and then

Joan: DECEASED  
\- Did everything in her power to either have the surviving students Joan her cause, or die  
\- Shown in Alex's memories of when she first started to train him  
\- Was ultimately defeated when Alex absorbed her powers

Lee: UNKNOWN  
\- Survived the attack on the school, ending up at Kenny's home  
\- Proud of his students after defeating Joan, he realized he was no longe needed, giving his role of headmaster to Brody  
\- It is unknown of what happened to him, but some students believe his is still watching them to this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's it...the stories over. Thank you all so much for this amazing ride..

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Firework came out in October 26th of 2010, and it's August 2010 in the story, but I couldn't find any other good songs I knew from 2010. Plus, Clem in this verse feels like she'd like it.


End file.
